The Life He Left Behind
by JenCamp
Summary: After the events in 'Beneath the Surface' Jack can't deal with his feelings for Sam and leaves the SGC to help his exwife, unaware that Sam's life is about to change forever. JS
1. Chapter 1

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or anything related to it. I make no money from this. I do it only to shut up the voices in my head.

Summary: After the events in 'Beneath the Surface' Jack can't deal with his feelings for Sam and leaves the SGC to help his ex-wife, unaware that Sam's life is about to change forever. J/S

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack O'Neill walked into his ex-wife's home. "Sara! You home?" he called out, shutting the door and meandering his way through the familiar house.

"I'm in the bathroom. I left you some food in the fridge. Help yourself. I'll be out shortly," his ex-wife shouted through the bathroom door.

Jack went to the kitchen and pulled out the plate obviously meant for him. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn. 'Not bad'. He thought, stuffing the plate in the microwave. Watching the plate spin around in the small oven, Jack thought back to his former teammates. It had been two years now. Two years today that he had left them. Two years since he had seen the best friends he had ever known.

Sure, they had called. A lot, actually. Pleaded and begged for him to come back. They even tried using _her_ to make him come back. But, that just angered him more. It was because of them and their stupid rules that made him leave in the first place! And then, as soon as they feel like they're losing control of him, they tell him Carter needs him. How dare they! He still remembers it. She was the only one who didn't call. Daniel had called him almost everyday telling him they needed him to come back. Even Teal'c called once. But, when General Hammond called and ordered him to return, Jack flipped.

Hammond told him Carter was going through something traumatic and he needed to be there for her. Him! Can you believe it? They were ordering him to come and take care of his second in command. The one woman in the world he wasn't allowed to have inappropriate feelings for. The one woman in the world, he wasn't allowed to love, was the one woman in the world who he couldn't stop loving! How could they ask him to come back and take care of her? Did they have any idea at all what he was going through? He was pissed. Pissed at himself. Pissed at her. Pissed at the Air Force. Pissed at everyone. He told Hammond exactly where he could stick it. He resigned right then and told Hammond to never contact him again. And, so far, for two whole years, he hadn't. Jack missed him. He regretted his words now. Heck, he regretted them the moment he said them.

He missed them. All of them. But, especially her. Major Samantha Carter. He hadn't seen her since that day he ran out of the briefing room. He knew coming here was only an excuse, but, he had to get away. He couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing to push your feelings aside, be friends if you will, if you're not aware of what you're missing. But, once he knew, he just couldn't go back. It was that stupid ice age planet! They stamped their minds. Made them think they were other people. Jonah and Thera. He knew. He knew making love to her was not a good idea. He knew, and he didn't care. He knew he loved her. That was always the one thing he was sure of during the entire ordeal. That was the one thing they were unable to take from his mind. He loved her!

The nights they had together on that planet were like a dream to him now. But, he didn't care. He didn't know it would be so hard. Finding out who they really were. But, it was. It was damn hard. He had been so rude to her after they returned. He had such a hard time trying to go back to CO and 2IC. He was frustrated and took his anger out on her. He felt bad. Two years later, he still felt bad. He hurt her. She was grieving, too. But, he couldn't see past his own misery to notice hers. He just wanted to get away. Get away from the stupid people, the stupid life, the stupid job that made the rules in the first place! So, when he got the call from Sara at Cheyenne Mountain that her dad had a massive stroke, he went running. He ran right out of the briefing room, right out of the mountain, right out of his life.

He could have returned. Mike survived. He had a long road ahead to a full recovery, but he lived, none the less. Jack could have gone back when Mike was in the clear, but he didn't. He stayed. With Sara. With Mike. Away from the pain and misery that was his life. He had hurt Sara once. Long ago. When Charlie died. He wasn't there for her. Now, with her dad in poor health, Jack promised to make it up to her by staying and helping with Mike. He didn't have to. She never asked him. But, he did. As much for himself as for Sara and Mike. He stayed.

Sara had moved to Chicago the year before the stroke. She was offered a great job and Mike was eager to return to his home town. When she received the call from the hospital, she freaked. She didn't know who to call, but, she knew she didn't want to go through the trauma alone. So, she called Jack. He was there with her in only a few hours. Together, they sat in the waiting room. Holding hands, praying silently that Mike would be okay. So much like that horrid day when their son had shot himself.

When the doctor told them Mike would have to go through intense physical therapy to regain the strength and use of the right side of his body, Jack volunteered to stay in Chicago and help get Mike back and forth to therapy. At first, Jack stayed with Sara. They had loved each other deeply, once. They thought they could go back to the way they were before. It worked for a few months, then they came to their senses. It was hard for either to admit, but, the truth was, if Sara had not become pregnant with Charlie in the first place, they probably never would have been together as long as they were. They did love each other, but, some people are just not meant to be together. They soon realized, they were not meant to be. However, once they decided to become friends, they became closer than they had ever been before.

Jack pulled his dinner out of the microwave and sat down at the table. Just as he had finished the last bite, Sara entered the room.

"Hey, Jack. Was it good?"

"Very. Thank-you," he answered, looking his ex-wife over. "You look nice."

"Thanks! David is taking me to that new Italian restaurant that opened last weekend."

"Well, he will be the envy of every man there," Jack stated, getting up and kissing his ex-wife on the cheek. "So, where's Mike?"

"He's out back in the garden. He's so thrilled he can use both arms again, he's going a little overboard. I had no idea he could enjoy gardening so much," she said, shaking her head as she talked about her dad. She was so proud that he had come so far in his recovery. David soon arrived and the two left for their date, leaving Jack to keep Mike company for the evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOUR MONTHS LATER:

Lt. Col. Samantha Carter entered her house after a long day at work. Being in charge of Research and Development was just as exhausting as going off-world used to be. She wasn't surprised to find her house messier than it was when she left. She was used to it. Setting down her briefcase, she noticed the discarded 'Buzz Lightyear' figure laying haphazardly on the floor. She picked him up and walked further into her home. Setting the toy down on the nearest table, she called out, "hey, I'm home! Where is everyone?"

"Hey, Sam. How was work?" said the woman who had appeared from the back of the house. She was about Sam's age with shoulder-length brown hair and pretty emerald-green eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Sam, but just as skinny.

"Hi, Claire. How were they today?" Sam asked, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, the usual. Jonathon still thinks he's a super hero. He wouldn't change out of his 'Superman' pajamas. Chloe is watching 'Beauty and the Beast' in the den for the 4th time today," Claire announced, grinning at Sam.

"I don't know how their uncles know them so well," Sam admonished. "Daniel bought Jonathon the 'Superman' pajamas for their birthday and Teal'c bought the 'Beauty and the Beast' movie for Chloe."

"Well, they do spoil them quite a bit," the young woman said, picking up her car keys to head home. "So, you have to go to Area 51 tomorrow?"

"Yes. If you can be here at 0600, that'd be great. My plane heads out at 0730. The twins are scheduled for their physicals tomorrow, so if it's okay with you, can you drop them off with Janet in the infirmary tomorrow around 1500? Janet will take them home with her until I get back."

"Yup! No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Kids, come tell Miss Claire good-bye!" Sam yelled. A few seconds later, two toddlers came running into the room.

"B-bye, Miss Cwaire!" Shouted a little boy with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, dressed up as 'Superman'.

"Goo-bye, Miss Caire!" A much quieter little girl with blonde curly hair, falling in ringlets around her face and dark brown eyes said as she wrapped her cherub arms around her mother's leg.

"Good-bye Jonathon, good-bye Chloe. Bye Sam. See ya tomorrow," Claire replied, before opening the front door and making her departure.

"Mommy, I missed you," Chloe said, as she unwrapped her arms from around Sam's leg and reached up for her mom to pick her up.

Sam, out of habit, reached down and picked up her little girl. "I missed you too, sweetie! I heard you've been watching 'Beauty and the Beast' again."

"It's my favot movie," the two year old announced, happily.

"Toy Stowy's better," her brother yelled as he started jumping on the couch.

"Jonathon Charles, what have I told you about jumping on the furniture!" Sam yelled at her little boy.

"But, mommy! I'm superman! I have to fwy," the boy argued.

"Not on the couch," Sam demanded as she walked over and picked him up in her other arm. "Now, you two go play good so I can make us dinner. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Chloe said, climbing out of her mom's arms and heading back to the den.

"I be good, mommy," Jonathon told his mom as he kissed her on the cheek and then hopped down to chase after his sister.

Sam watched them run out of sight, thinking how much they were like their father. Sam knew it was a bad idea thinking about Jack. It always depressed her. Her children had never met their father and their father didn't even know they existed. It broke her heart whenever she thought about it.

He had left before she knew she was pregnant. He left to go back to Sara. As much as she hated that he chose Sara over her, she loved him too much to deny him his second chance at happiness. Of course, as it were, if he wouldn't have left. The twins probably would have never been born.

It was a few weeks after Jack went to Chicago to help his ex-wife. Thor, after finding out O'Neill was indisposed, beamed up Major Carter in his place. If it hadn't been for Thor and his ship's advanced computer, Sam wouldn't have even known she was pregnant and would have, more than likely, only found out when she miscarried. Thor's ship detected the life forms in Major Carter when she was beamed aboard the vessel. Thor questioned her, to a much surprised Sam, and then informed her the babies were in distress. Her uterus had somehow been damaged and she was on the verge of a miscarriage. Thor was able to temporarily repair her uterus, but, the continued strain of carrying the babies would inevitably lead to a miscarriage further into the pregnancy.

Thor came up with another option. The asgaard had the technology to rapidly age the babies. Instead of a 9 month gestation. Thor sped up the incubation time so Sam was only pregnant for 3 months total. One and a half months before Thor intervened, and 6 weeks of rapid growth. Her uterus was able to sustain the 6 weeks of stress and as soon as the babies were born, Thor fixed Sam's uterus completely.

During the six weeks she knew she was pregnant, everyone tried to get Jack to come home. Because of Thor's involvement, the pregnancy was classified and therefore, they couldn't tell Jack the exact reasons for needing him to come back over the phone. On the day Sam delivered the twins, Hammond finally gave up on Daniel talking Jack into coming back and called him himself. On hearing Hammond's order to come home, Jack resigned. Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond were planning on flying to Chicago and dragging him back. But, Sam, after just giving birth to her beautiful twin babies told them "not to bother".

After arguing with the three men for several minutes Sam told them "Jack was happy. And they had no right to take that away from him." They argued with her saying that if Jack knew he had children, he would be back in a heartbeat. She agreed with them. "He would come back for the kids. But, this is his chance to make things right with Sara and they should let him be happy again." She finished her argument by telling the men that in a few years, when he and Sara were happy and could handle the news, she would tell him. The men, reluctantly, agreed. Deep down, Sam wished they wouldn't have.

It was two years since her babies were born. She had given up gate travel and taken a position in the labs. General Hammond put her in charge of R&D and before long, she was promoted and put in charge of all R&D, stargate related. This meant a lot of travel to Area 51 and DC. But, she was easily able to adjust. She had a great nanny to help out along with Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Janet and Cassie. Claire was the wife of Col. Reynolds. She had worked as a nurse when he was stationed at Area 51, so she had clearance to get the twins on and off base as needed. She was fully aware of what Sam did for a living, so Sam never had to worry about making up cover stories for why she would be home late.

Sam forced herself to stop thinking about Jack before she went into full-out depression mode. Finishing dinner, she called the twins to come eat. As the two toddlers came running to the table, Sam grinned. She might not have the man himself, but, she would always have a piece of him in their children!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: okay, the twins just turned two. I know they're talking very well for their age, but, they are Sam's kids. Not to mention, who knows what Thor might have done while they were in utero.


	3. Chapter 3

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This story basically goes completely AU after season 4's episode 'Beneath the Surface'. FYI, in case some of you didn't already figure that out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retired Air Force Colonel Jack O'Neill sat on the deck of his house boat, docked on the shore of Lake Michigan, contemplating his next move in life. Mike was back to good health, completely healed from his stroke over two years ago. His physical therapy was over, so Jack no longer had any reason to stick around Chicago. He was quite fond of his house boat, 'The Homer', that he had bought shortly after moving to Chicago. However, it didn't compare to his cabin and pond in Minnesota, and with Mike no longer needing his help and Sara in an established relationship with David, he felt he was no longer needed here.

The thought of going back to Colorado Springs popped into his head. He would love to return to his house, his truck, his friends. But, as quickly as the hope of going home came into his heart, he pushed it out, his friends hated him now. He left them. He refused to come back, to talk to them. He ignored their pleas. Called them liars when they claimed Carter needed him. He couldn't expect them to forgive him. Hell, he couldn't forgive himself.

Just as Jack had set down his fishing pole to get up, he was engulfed in a white light and then the familiar gray of a familiar ship was all around him.

Jack was half way to a standing position when he was beamed aboard the asgaard ship, so he was able to keep his balance and avoid falling on his butt. He stood to his full height, taking in the familiar surroundings when a door lifted and Thor came walking into the room.

"Thor, buddy! Long time no see," Jack exclaimed, exuberantly.

"O'Neill. It is nice to see you once again. It has been a long time, indeed," the small gray alien replied, looking up at the retired colonel.

"So," Jack said, rubbing his hands together. "You are aware I'm retired? Would this happen to be a social call?"

"I am afraid it is not," Thor replied.

"Ah," was all Jack said.

"In the time that you have been away from Stargate Command, the Asgaard and the Tauri have become great allies. We have fought together against the Goa'uld and the replicators. However, I am afraid that several of your stargate teams have been captured. A powerful goa'uld by the name of Anubis is holding your former teammates with Ancient technology."

"So…what does this have to do with me?" Jack asked, at the same time wondering if SG-1 was one of the teams being held captive.

"You have the ability to use Ancient technology. If you can shut off the force shield where the other stargate members are being held, I can beam them aboard my ship."

"So, what's the catch?" Jack asked. He had been gone awhile, but, he still remembered how all their alien allies always withheld some small tidbit of information.

"I am afraid I cannot beam you directly inside because of the force shield. You will have to find your way to the Ancient device."

Jack scrutinized the little gray alien for a few seconds. "Yeah, all right. You beam me up some firearms and you've got a deal."

Moments later the firearms were beamed aboard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire Reynolds walked into the infirmary with two unwilling toddlers at 1500. "An Janet, An Janet, pwease don't give us shots!" shouted Jonathon Carter, running over to a bed and crawling up into it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But, you have shots due. You have to get them or you could get really sick," Janet tried to explain to the young boy.

"You said 'could'. Could dunnot mean for sure," he argued.

"But, it's better to be safe than sorry. Right?" Janet reasoned.

"Then you get the shot!" he said, standing up on the bed and pointing his finger at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Jonathon, but you and Chloe both have to have shots. If you're good I'll take you to see Uncle T afterwards," Janet offered, knowing Teal'c was one of his favorite people.

"Okay," Jonathon agreed, plopping down on the bed and holding his arm out to Janet.

By the time the check-ups were over, Janet could barely constrain the excited two year old.

"Are we done yet, An Janet? I wanna go NOW!" Jonathon complained, loudly.

"Okay, okay. Chloe, do you want to visit Uncle Teal'c, too?" Janet asked the quiet little girl, still sitting on the bed Janet had put her on.

"No. I wanna color," she announced.

"Okay, well that's fine," Janet said, pulling a notebook and crayons out and setting them on a meal tray and rolling it over Chloe's bed. "Here you go, sweetie. I'm going to run your brother down to Uncle Teal'c's room and then I'll be right back. Okay? If you need anything , just ask nurse Jenny."

"Okay, Aunt Janet," Chloe replied, already pulling out the crayons.

Janet told the nurse to keep an eye on Chloe and then headed for Teal'c's quarters holding on to the hand of a rambunctious two-year old who, Janet thought, acted just like his father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major General George Hammond was sitting in his office. He was worried about his teams captured by Anubis. They were only past due a couple hours and if it were not for Thor informing him of their capture, he would have no idea where they were. Thor had informed him of his plan to recruit Jack O'Neill to rescue the teams. General Hammond was unsure of Thor's plan, but, he knew Jack well, and was pretty sure Jack wouldn't turn down Thor. All of a sudden a white light engulfed the room and left behind one Retired Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Jack!" Hammond exclaimed, standing up out of his seat.

"Hey, George. How's it going?" Jack asked, standing in the room acting as if only a day had gone by since the last time he saw him.

"Well, considering you were just beamed into my office, I'm hoping I have reason to be in a good mood," George replied.

"Yup! Thor beamed them all into the gate room. He figured they wouldn't all fit in here," Jack answered, looking around the small office.

Now that the stress of his captured teams was off his shoulders, he focused on the man in front of him. "So, how have you been, Jack? We miss you around here."

"Yeah, I have to say, I miss this place. Quite a bit, actually," Jack responded , regret evident in his voice. He looked at General Hammond, a look of remorse clearly written on his face. "Look, General, I was way out of line. I've been wanting to apologize to you for two years."

"You're forgiven, Jack. I'm well aware you were under a huge amount of stress at the time. I just wish you would have come back and talked about it. We could have worked something out."

Jack looked at the general with an unbelieving expression. "I doubt you could have fixed my problem, sir."

"You'd be surprised, Jack. You'd be surprised," the general replied, sadness in his eyes.

"So, my team?" Jack asked, curious and nervous about his old friends. Would they forgive him?

"Dr. Jackson is working on some Ancient text. He's probably in his office. I believe Teal'c is in his quarters. Probably doing his Kel'no'reem. Col. Carter is at Area 51 for the day."

"_Colonel_ Carter?" Jack asked, stressing the colonel part and raising his eyebrows.

"Lt. Col. Carter was promoted last year when she took over command of Research and Development."

"Well, good for her!" Jack exclaimed, proudly. "So, she's not leading SG-1?"

"No, Col. Carter had personal issues and asked to be removed from gate travel," the general answered, trying to be as vague as he could. It was not his place to inform Jack of his children.

"Is she ok?" he asked, concerned and a little frightened that something happened to Carter.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine. She should be home tonight. How long are you staying in town?"

"I don't know yet," Jack answered, honestly. "So, do you think I can go see if Daniel and T will forgive me as easily as you?"

"Stop off in the infirmary and get a check-up from Frasier first. Then, I'll allow you full access to the base."

"Aw, come on, sir! A check-up," Jack argued.

"My base, Jack. My rules," the general answered, smugly.

"Yeah, all right all ready. I hope her needles haven't gotten any bigger," Jack grumbled as he turned to leave Hammond's office.

Hammond just smiled. The base hadn't been the same since Jack's abrupt departure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into the infirmary and looked around for Dr. Frasier. Not finding her, but noticing a small toddler sitting on one of the beds, his curiosity got the better of him. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hello," he said to the little girl. She looked up and he noticed how absolutely adorable the little girl was.

"Hi," she said, shyly.

"So, what's your name?" Jack asked her.

"What's yours?" she asked him back.

"I asked you first," he teased in his normal O'Neill childishness.

She looked at him as if she was trying to figure out what he was thinking. A look Jack was eerily familiar with. He just couldn't figure out why. "I'm Chloe," she finally said to him.

"Well, hello Chloe. That is such a pretty name! My name is Jack. Jack O'Neill."

The moment he said his name, Chloe's head shot up and she looked at him with a curious expression on her face. "It's nice to meet you," she said, holding her hand out to shake his.

Jack laughed lightly when he saw her gesture and shook her little hand. "You are very polite."

"Thank you, sir. So are you," She replied in a very familiar way. Jack was starting to feel like he somehow knew this little girl. He knew that was impossible. He hadn't even been around here in over two years and the girl couldn't be older than that.

"You're very pretty, too," he said, taking in her cute little blonde ringlets.

"Thank you. I look like my mommy. 'Cept for my eyes," she told him.

"Really? Who's your mom, does she work here? Maybe I know her."

"Yeah, she works here. She's…."

"Colonel!" Came Dr. Frasier's voice from the doorway of the infirmary. She quickly made her way over to Jack and Chloe.

"Doc! How's it going? Miss me?" He asked, cheerily.

"Of course, Colonel. We all have," she told him, picking Chloe up off the bed and standing her up on the floor. "Chloe, why don't you take your paper and crayons to my office?" She said to the toddler.

"Okay." Chloe said, pulling the paper she was coloring on out of the notebook and handing it to Jack. "Here. I want you to have this. I made it for you."

"Oh! Thank you, Chloe. You didn't have to do that," Jack said, awed by the little girl's gift.

"It's a picture of my family. Me, Jonthon, Mommy and you," she told him and then kissed him on the cheek. "B-Bye, Jack," she said and ran into Janet's office.

Janet was shocked, surprised, worried! And, probably 5 or 6 more emotions as well. The last person she was expecting to see with Chloe was Jack O'Neill. She was worried about what they talked about. If Chloe told him who her mom was. If she knew who he was. She couldn't know, could she? But, why did she draw him in the picture? Janet was confused. "Sir. What are you doing here?" She finally asked him.

"Ah, I just got back from a little trip with Thor. Hammond sent me down here for a check-up before allowing me to beg forgiveness from Daniel and T."

"Oh," Janet said, making a funny expression, then gathering her supplies to look over O'Neill.

"So, Doc. Will they forgive me?" Jack asked her, a sad expression on his face.

Janet looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "Well, you know how Daniel is. But, Teal'c will probably be happy to see you again. I suggest going to Teal'c first and then approaching Daniel."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"Hold on and I'll call Teal'c down to meet you as soon as your check-up's over." Jack shook his head in agreement, so Janet went over and picked up the phone on the wall. "Teal'c, could you come down here in about ten minutes? Drop Jonathon off in my office using the outer door before coming in? Good. See you soon," she quietly said into the phone.

Ten minutes later, Jack's check-up was over and Teal'c was entering the infirmary through Frasier's office. "O'Neill. It is good to see you," the stoic jaffa said after taking in the sight of his estranged friend.

"T, buddy! It's good to see you, too," Jack exclaimed. "Uh, T, I want to apologize to you about my behavior. I took your friendship for granted and I'm sorry. I never should have left you guys."

"Your apology is unnecessary, O'Neill. I have not held a grudge against you. However, I do believe you would benefit greatly in apologizing to Colonel Carter."

"Yeah, T. I plan to, trust me," Jack admitted. "So, want to accompany me to a certain archaeologist's office and watch me grovel, unabashedly?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answered. A very small grin gracing his lips for a quick second.

As soon as the men left, Janet let out the breath she had been, unknowingly, holding. The one thing she was relieved about was that Chloe's drawings were indecipherable. She only managed to draw lines and circles as of yet. Nothing resembling actual humans. She was pretty sure Col. O'Neill wouldn't be able to figure out who Chloe's mom was from the drawing. Still worried about Col. O'Neill's encounter with Chloe, Janet quickly gathered the twins and headed out of the mountain for home, planning on calling Sam as soon as she got in her front door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathon and Chloe went running into Janet's house. "Cassie, Cassie! Where you?" they both shouted, running from room to room, trying to find their favorite 'cousin'.

"I'm here! I'm here," she happily shouted to them, walking into the living room and taking a seat in the lounge chair.

No sooner did she sit down and she had two toddlers bouncing on her lap. "Guess what, Cassie! I got to pway with Unco T!" Jonathon shouted as he bounced up and down on Cassie's lap.

"Wow! That sounds like fun," Cassie replied in a jubilant voice to the boy.

"Cassie! Cassie! I saw Daddy and kissed him on the cheek," Chloe announced just as excited as her brother.

"What?" Cassie asked in astonishment and then looked up at her mom. Janet's face paled and she looked completely surprised.

"Nu uh!" Jonathon argued. "You didun kiss daddy!"

"I did so! Right, Aunt Janet?" the little girl asked innocently, looking up at Janet.

Cassie and Jonathon also looked at Janet. "Chloe, sweetie, who told you he was your daddy?" Janet asked, still in shock over Chloe's announcement.

"He did," she said.

"_He _told you he was your dad?" Janet asked, kneeling down to be eye-level with the little girl.

"No. He told me he was Jack O'Neill," Chloe stated innocently, playing with the arm pad on the chair.

"Jack was at the SGC?" Cassie asked her mom.

"Yes. He was talking with Chloe when I came back from taking Jonathon to Teal'c."

Cassie and Janet looked at Chloe, still wondering what to say to the little girl. "How do you know Jack O'Neill is your dad, Chloe?" Cassie finally asked.

"Because…..I heard people say he was," she told them, looking down at her hands as if she would get in trouble for eavesdropping.

Cassie and Janet exchanged looks. Neither of them knowing what to say to the little girl.

"I want to see Daddy!" Jonathon demanded, putting his hands on his hips. Janet and Cassie just continued to stare at nothing, dumbstruck over the current conversation.

"I'd better call Sam," Janet finally said, standing back up and heading out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was paged to the SGC as soon as her plane had landed. Still in shock over her phone conversation with Janet earlier, Sam was wondering exactly what she was needed for at the SGC. She had called Janet and told her she would be by as soon as possible to get the kids. Janet, of course, was completely fine with keeping them as late as Sam needed her to.

Sam made her way to the control room once she arrived at the mountain. Even hearing he was in town, Sam was shocked when she saw Jack standing in the control room talking with Siler and Walter.

"Sir!" Sam said, stopping in her tracks when she saw him. He was only wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, but he still looked so darn hot! All the feelings she had tried to push aside for two years were making a huge comeback.

"_Colonel Carter!_ " he rolled off his tongue and threw her his sexy grin. "YOU are a sight for sore eyes!" he exclaimed, taking in his beautiful, former 2IC. She was wearing her dress blues, something Jack could never get sick of seeing her in. "How are you?" he asked tenderly, warmth radiating from his dark eyes.

"Good. You?" she asked, slightly tongue-tied.

"Can we talk?" he asked her, sporting a serious face again.

"Um, sure. I-I have to find out what I was called in for, first," she stuttered out.

"Your father is on his way here, ma'am. General Hammond knew your plane was landing and figured you would both get here about the same time," Walter informed her.

"Oh! Well, uh, can you page me when he gets here?" Sam asked Walter, somewhat flustered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Jack gently touched Sam's arm and led her out of the control room. "Where would you like to talk, sir?" she asked him.

"Carter, I'm retired. Drop the sir," he said in a low voice that made Sam's heart skip a beat.

"Yes, sir," she replied out of habit. "My lab good?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's good," he answered, following her to the elevators.

Sam was incredibly nervous the entire walk to her lab. What could he want to talk about? Did someone tell him about the twins? Did someone tell him Chloe was her daughter? Did he figure it out from the picture she drew? Was it entirely something else? A million questions were running through Sam's head.

Sam unlocked the door to her lab and walked inside, closely followed by Jack. "So," she said, once he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Carter…..I owe you an enormous apology."

Sam's eyes became as big as saucers. She was not expecting an apology.

"I treated you so bad…..I took off….I made a big deal about not coming back. I was an asshole, Sam. I'm so sorry."

Sam looked up into his dark, intense eyes. He looked heart-broken waiting for her to forgive him. Her heart was beating like crazy. Why could he always do this to her? She felt like a teenager. She wanted to tell him she forgave him long ago, but she couldn't get any words to come out.

"Carter, I know you have every right to hate me. You don't know how sorry I am for the way I treated you. I just…..I couldn't go on anymore being your commanding officer. I'm sorry."

"You…you quit because of me?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah, kind of. It wasn't really you, more like the rul….."

"COL. CARTER TO THE BRIEFING ROOM! COL. CARTER TO THE BRIEFING ROOM!"

"I've got to go. That must be my dad," Sam said in a low, sad voice as she darted out of her lab.

"CARTER, WAIT!" Jack shouted, running after her.

Sam managed to get the elevator doors shut before Jack caught up to her, so she had a few minutes head start. She quickly walked to the briefing room and shut the door. "Dad," she said, approaching her dad and hugging him.

"Hi, Sammie. I finally talked Selmac into a vacation to visit my grandkids. How are they?" he asked, after hugging his daughter and kissing her on the forehead.

"They're good. Uh, dad, you should probably be told that…"

"Carter! Why'd you just run out like that?" yelled Jack O'Neill walking into the briefing room.

"Uh, Jack. Now is probably not a good time," Hammond warned, stepping out of his office.

"What? I was just trying to apologize to Carter," he replied, with an angry look on his face. Then, he turned to Sam. "Carter, you can't just run out when I'm trying to explain myself to you…" He started lecturing but was quickly cut off by one incredibly irate Jacob Carter.

"O'NEILL! YOU LOW-LIFE SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO EVEN BE TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS GONE THROUGH! AND NOW, YOU WANT TO GIVE HER YOUR SOB STORY? YOU HAVE GOT ONE HELL OF A LOT OF BALLS! I CAN'T BELIEVE GEORGE EVEN LET YOUR SORRY ASS ON THIS BASE…."

"DAD!" Sam yelled, trying to get him to stop his rampage against Jack.

"SAMMIE, DON'T EVEN GET INTO THIS! WHERE WAS HE WHEN YOU WERE DEFENDING HIS ACTIONS TO EVERYONE ON BASE FOR LEAVING YOU? WHERE WAS HE WHEN GEORGE TOLD HIM YOU NEEDED HIM HERE? WHERE WAS HE WHEN YOU WENT THROUGH CHILDBIRTH? WHERE WAS HE WHEN KINSEY TRIED TO HAVE YOU COURT-MARSHALLED FOR HAVING YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER'S CHILDREN? HE WAS WITH HIS EX-WIFE! NOT GIVING A DAMN WHAT YOU WERE GOING THROUGH! AND HERE YOU ARE, READY TO DEFEND HIM AGAIN!"

"DAD!" Sam screamed louder.

"JACOB!" General Hammond yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, JACOB?" Jack shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob stopped his rampage and lowered his head. "Samantha," the familiar voice of Selmac was heard. "Please forgive Jacob for his outburst. He was unable to restrain himself. He has been quite outraged over everything you have had to endure in the past two years."

"It's okay, Selmac. I understand," Sam told the symbiote. "Sir," she said, looking at Jack. "Take a seat, we need to have a talk."

Jack silently took a seat. Jacob's words still running through his head. General Hammond took a seat at the head of the table and Jacob took a seat at the other end. "Sir," Sam began, standing at the opposite side of the table from Jack, avoiding looking directly into his eyes. "Shortly after you went back to Sara, I found out I was pregnant. You are the father."

"How?" he asked, confused.

Sam couldn't help but look him in the eyes. "Jonah and Thera," she replied, quietly.

His mouth formed as if he was saying "oh", but nothing came out.

"Everyone was calling you to come back because I was pregnant. But…..then you resigned, so we…well, I told them to stop calling," Sam continued, sadness in her voice.

"Why, Carter?" Jack asked in almost a cry.

"Because…. You were happy with Sara. We didn't have the right to take that from you. I don't blame you if you hate me. I understand. At the time, I thought I was doing what was best for you. But, the older the twins got, the more I regretted you not knowing. I'm sorry," Sam cried. She couldn't look at him. All the guilt and hurt she had felt over the past two years for keeping his children from him came rushing through her body all at once.

Jack just sat at the table frozen in his seat. He had children. He was a father again and he didn't even know. The shock of the situation was starting to wear off and anger started replacing it. Damn it! He had been a father for two years and no one told him. How could they? They were supposed to be his friends and they kept something this important from him. As much as he hurt them by leaving, what they all kept from him was ten times worse. Just then, he thought of something. "Children?" he asked, looking up at Sam to explain.

"Yes, I had twins. A boy and a girl. Jonathon and Chloe," Sam told him.

"Chloe! The little girl in the infirmary today? Oh my God! I can't believe this!"

Sam didn't know what to say so she just lowered her head in grief.

"Son, I know this is a lot to take in…," Hammond started, but was cut off by Jack's loud voice.

"A lot to take in! Damn it, General, I've been on this base all day and no one felt the need to inform me I had children? For crying out loud, I saw my little girl! My beautiful little girl… I talked to her, she drew me a picture and no one, not one single person felt like I had a right to know she was mine!" Jack yelled in anger and stood out of his seat, his hands fisted tightly.

"Jack, it wasn't our place to inform you of them," the general explained.

"Yeah, and finding out this way was so much better!" Jack snapped.

Jacob shifted slightly in his seat, but remained quiet. He was fully aware this mess was his fault.

"Sir.." Sam started, but Jack turned on her.

"What, Carter? Were you really that upset that I left? You couldn't even call me and tell me?"

"Jack, her pregnancy was classified. She couldn't tell you over the phone. None of us could. That's why we called and told you to come home," Hammond informed him.

Jack just stared at Sam. For some reason, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. So many emotions were spiking through his body, he didn't know how to control them. If he just would have come back when they called him, he could have been here. He would have seen his children born, been here for the first two years of their lives. Damn it! He was an asshole. How could he have done this to Carter? He looked away in that instant. Guilt overtaking his body, he could no longer look at her. "Damn it," he said aloud, and then turned and rushed out of the briefing room. He had to get away. He just couldn't face her right now.

"Sir," Sam yelled after him, but it was no good, he was already gone.

Jacob was feeling really bad for spilling the beans to Jack. Looking up at his daughter, he had to make things better for her. "Sammie, why don't you head on over and pick up the twins? George and I will hunt down Jack and explain everything to him," he offered.

Sam, trying desperately not to cry, nodded her head in agreement and walked out the door. Fear of how much Jack was going to hate her now, coursing through her veins.

George and Jacob had yet to move when Walter knocked lightly on the open door. "Sir, I just received a call from security. Apparently there is a loud disturbance coming from Dr. Jackson's lab."

Jacob and George looked at each other. "Jack," they both said in unison and stood up to head to Daniel's lab.

Jack, angry at himself, Carter, and everyone else, walked through the SGC aimlessly. He had no idea where he was going, but when Daniel's lab came in sight, he immediately knew who he wanted to vent his frustration and anger on.

Daniel had acted like a child earlier when Jack had gone to him and apologized. He told Jack he was deeply hurt by the way he was treated and didn't know how long it would take him to completely forgive him. With that said, Daniel had still engaged in idle conversation with Jack and Teal'c through the remainder of the afternoon, even accompanying them to the commissary for dinner.

Jack had been happy that Daniel was at least willing to try and forgive him. But now, with so much anger coursing through him, he was pissed. He marched into Daniel's office, saw a group of artifacts sitting on a low shelf and knocked them to the floor in anger.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Daniel yelled as his artifacts crashed to the floor.

"You are a bastard, Daniel, you know that?" Jack yelled back. "You know how much Charlie's death hurt me, you were supposed to be my friend, and yet you couldn't even tell me I had children? You whiny bastard! I've been groveling and asking forgiveness all day to people, and here I was, looking like a complete fool. Ha, ha, jokes on me. Everyone knows about them but me. Ooh, let's all see how long it takes for the dumb old colonel to discover he has kids," Jack ranted on.

"Jack, it wasn't like that," Daniel started. "We all wanted you to know. If you would have just come home, but you're the one who was acting like a baby….What do you think, we wanted Sam to go through all that crap without you? You have no idea what was going on here, Jack."

"Daniel!" Jack yelled.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled back. "You've really got a lot of nerves blaming the rest of us. Yeah, maybe we should have tried harder to get you home, but you were pretty insistent you weren't coming."

"You should have told me!" Jack screamed.

"You don't think I wanted to? All those times I called you on the phone, begging you to come back! But, with Thor's involvement, the whole pregnancy was classified. I was ordered not to tell you over the phone by the president, himself."

"Thor? What the hell did Thor have to do with Carter's pregnancy?"

"They didn't tell you?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"No."

Daniel sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to tell him. "Jack, Sam would have miscarried. She wasn't able to carry the babies to term. Something about her uterus being damaged. Thor's ship picked up on it and he was able to help," Daniel took in a big breath and exhaled, slowly. "Jack, Sam had the babies two months after you left."

Jack just stared at Daniel, not quite understanding what the man was telling him.

Daniel recognized Jack's confused look and started to explain. "Thor sped up the incubation time. They were full-term when she delivered them."

"Damn it, Daniel. Why the hell didn't someone fly out and get me? She shouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"She didn't, Jack. We were all here for her." Daniel looked his friend over. "Uh, Jack, did they tell you about the court-martial?"

"What? No….Wait, I think Jacob may have screamed something about it at me, why?"

"Um, well, I think it's part of the reason Sam wouldn't let us come and get you. Um, when we found out about the pregnancy, Kinsey and Simmons started hanging out, trying to dig up dirt on you. They wanted to nail you, Jack. But, since you were gone, they went after Sam, instead. She knew they were after you. She wouldn't admit she was protecting you, though."

Jack's face turned slightly red. His anger had turned from Daniel to Kinsey and Simmons. "Shit!"

"As soon as the babies were born, Simmons ordered DNA tests on them to prove you were the father. The babies were only a week old when they dragged Sam into court."

"You're kidding!" Jack stated in disbelief. "Our minds were stamped. We didn't know who we were. Those bastards!"

"Yes, my sentiments, exactly. But, they claimed that because the stamp didn't include you two being a couple, you shouldn't have had sexual relations, unless there was already something between you two that the stamp didn't erase."

Daniel noticed the guilty look on Jack's face, but continued anyways. "She went to court everyday for four days. The judge finally dismissed the charges claiming there wasn't enough evidence. He even asked Sam if she wanted to file harassment charges against Simmons. All they did the whole time was question her about you. Told her they would drop the charges if she admitted you instigated the intimacy. But, she wouldn't give you up. I think what finally made the judge realize how out of hand Simmons and Kinsey were being, was when Sam's breasts leaked in court and he had to call a recess for her to go and get cleaned up. Sam went through it all without complaining once. I think she was the only one in the entire mountain who never once said anything negative about you during the ordeal. Well, excluding Teal'c."

"Yeah," was all Jack said, too upset about what Carter had to endure to reply any further.

"Jack, I trust Dr. Jackson has been filling you in a little more," Hammond's voice sounded behind Jack.

Jack and Daniel turned to see General Hammond and Jacob standing at the door. Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, a little," he told them, gesturing for them to come in. Now ready to hear the rest of the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam left the SGC and headed over to Janet's house. As soon as Janet opened the door, Sam burst into tears. "He knows," she cried.

Janet, immediately worried that it was somehow her fault, asked, "how?"

"My dad showed up while Jack was on base. He went off on him. Told him practically everything in one breath."

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry," Janet told her friend, giving her a comforting hug. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Oh God, Janet, you should have seen the way he looked at me. He's never looked at me with hate in his eyes. He looked at me like he looks at Maybourne or Kinsey."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure it wasn't that bad…"

"Janet, he took off in the middle of my explanation. As soon as he found out who Chloe was, he just left. He's never going to forgive me. I shouldn't have kept this from him, Jan."

"Sam, you did what you thought was best for everyone. You have to stop beating yourself up over this. No matter what you think, you are a great mom and a great person. Colonel O'Neill will realize that."

Sam wiped the tears off her face and shrugged. "I should be complaining to Thor. He's the one who beamed him to the SGC. What was that little guy thinking?"

Janet laughed. "Do you want to stay here for awhile?"

"No, I just want to go home. I'm sure the twins are ready to get home, too."

"Okay," Janet said and then turned and called the kids.

Sam helped her babies put their shoes and jackets back on and then headed out the door. Tonight was going to be one of those nights where she cried herself to sleep. She knew it already, and in a strange way, was actually looking forward to it.

The drive home was quick with Sam lost in her own thoughts. She pulled in the drive way and helped the toddlers out of the car. Opening the front door, Sam ushered the babies in and locked the door behind her.

Sam, just wanting to curl up in her bed for her awaiting cry, bathed the twins and then settled them down in their beds for the night. After having to read three different stories before finally calling it quits, She kissed the twins, tucked them in and walked out of their room, shutting their light off at the door. "Sweet dreams," she said as she closed their door so it was only open a crack.

Heading to her room, Sam was stopped in her tracks by a knock on the door. Assuming it was her dad, she walked over and opened the door to let him in. Instead of her dad, Jack O'Neill was standing on her doorstep.

"Hi," he said softly to her.

"Hi," she answered, still surprised he was there. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry. I um, talked with your dad and Daniel and General Hammond. Your dad thought I should come over and talk to you. He said to tell you he would stay on base tonight and come over first thing in the morning. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Come in," she said, moving out of the way to allow him entrance. Shutting the door, she followed him down the short breezeway to the living room. "Um, would you like something to drink?" she asked him nervously.

"No. No thanks, Carter," he said, sounding just as nervous.

"Mommy! Jonthon won't stop singing the BINGO song!" came a toddler-sized yell just as blonde curls came into sight.

Chloe stopped when she saw Jack in her house. "Hello, Jack," she said a few seconds later.

"Hi, Chloe. How are you?" Jack asked, kneeling down to allow the girl to approach.

"I'm good. Are you finally home?" she asked him, after walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up. "You know, you don't have to call me Jack," he said to her, expertly avoiding her question.

"You want me to call you daddy?" she asked him.

"I would _love_ for you to call me daddy," Jack told her.

Tears were rolling silently down Sam's cheeks at the precious sight of her daughter with her daddy.

"You want to come see Jonthon. He was mad when he didn't get to see you, today," Chloe told him.

"Sure, let's go see Jonathon," Jack said, carrying the girl down the hallway.

Sam locked herself in the bathroom and cried her eyes out. The overwhelming relief of Jack finally meeting his children, too much for her to take.

Jack carried Chloe to their bedroom, Chloe directing Jack where to go. "Jonthon, daddy's here," she yelled when Jack pushed the door open.

Jonathon sat up in bed and stared at Jack.

"Hi, Jonathon. How are you?" Jack asked, a little nervous about meeting his son for the first time. 'Where the heck did Carter go?'

"Hi," Jonathon said very quietly. The outgoing boy being shy for the first time ever.

Jack carried Chloe over to Jonathon's bed and sat them both down. "Do you know who I am, Jonathon?" Jack asked him in a tender voice.

"Daddy?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I've been away from you for so long."

"S'okay. Are you gonna leave again?" Jonathon asked him, his big, blue eyes staring up at his father.

Jack's heart melted at the sight before him. Carter's eyes on his little boy who looked remarkably similar to Charlie. "No, Jonathon, I'm not going anywhere."

Jonathon's face broke out into a huge smile. "Good," he said as he crawled to the end of the bed and pulled a book off the shelf. "Then, you can read!" He placed the book in Jack's hand and then crawled onto his lap with Chloe.

Jack grinned. Jacob, Hammond and Daniel were right, this little boy was practically a carbon copy of himself. Jack opened the book and started to read.

An hour and six books later, the twins _finally_ fell asleep on him. Using as many fancy maneuvers as he could, he managed to get them both in their own beds and tucked back in before shutting off the light and leaving the room.

Leaving the door open a crack, he started down the hallway to find Carter when some pictures on the wall caught his eye. There were several portrait shots of the twins hanging on the wall, but in the middle of the pictures was a picture of himself in his dress blues, and right below, a school picture of Charlie. Looking at the picture, Jack realized it was the one from his locker.

Just then, Sam came up behind him and saw what he was looking at. "When I came back from maternity leave, General Hammond asked me to clean out your locker. When you left, you never took any of your personal stuff. Charlie's picture was hanging on the door. I decided to keep it so the twins would know about their big brother. The rest of your stuff, including your shoebox is in my bedroom closet. I never went through it. I know it's your personal stuff."

"Thank you," Jack said in a sincere voice as he turned around to face her.

"Uh, I'll go get it all," she stuttered out and hurriedly walked to her room.

Jack continued to survey Sam's house while she was gone. There were photographs everywhere. Pictures with her and the kids, her dad and the kids, Hammond and the kids. Not to mention the countless photographs of Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and Janet with the twins. He grinned at what seemed to be a recent picture. Daniel was standing with Jonathon, both their chests were puffed out with their hands on their hips, Jonathon was wearing 'Superman' pajamas.

As funny as that picture was, the next picture he saw was Chloe dressed up in a pretty pink dress, a small child-sized table and two very small chairs, with Chloe in one chair and Teal'c in the other. Chloe appeared to be pouring Teal'c a cup of tea. As ridiculous as the huge jaffa looked sitting at the tiny table in the tiny chair, what made Jack laugh out loud was the bright red flowery bonnet sitting atop Teal'c's large head.

Sam, once again, came up behind Jack as he looked at the pictures. "You wouldn't believe how much of a giant teddy bear Teal'c is with those two."

Jack turned around. "I can't believe he actually wore that hat," Jack laughed.

"Oh, that's nothing, sir. You should see some of the other things they've talked Teal'c into. They take the 'terrible two's' to a whole new level."

Jack laughed. "My mom used to say the same about me."

Sam smiled. "Now that, I believe. Janet's convinced that Jonathon received all of your genes."

"Not all of them, he has your eyes," Jack replied, warmly.

Sam grinned. "Yeah, Jonathon has mine and Chloe has yours. Every time she looks up at me with those dark brown eyes, I think of you."

Jack stared at her, so many emotions running through his body.

Once Sam realized what she just said to Jack, she was completely embarrassed and decided to change the subject. "Um, sir, you're welcome to stay here tonight. The couch is a sleeper sofa. That's where my dad sleeps when he's here."

Jack looked over at the couch and then back at Sam. "Yeah, that sounds good," he told her.

Sam rushed off to get clean linens and pillows for Jack while he walked over and pulled out the couch. A few minutes later, Sam returned and dressed the sleeper sofa.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed while Sam sorted through one of the cabinets in the living room. When she finally turned around, Jack noticed she had several videos and a couple photo albums in her hands. "These are all your copies. Every time we taped something, I made an extra copy for you. The same with the pictures. I thought, once you knew, uh…..you'd want to see them," Sam told him, a little embarrassed.

Jack took the pile from her. "Thank you," he said, keeping eye contact.

"Your welcome," Sam told him, and then turned her head away from his intense stare.

"Can we watch some now?" Jack asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine. They're yours, you can watch them whenever you want."

"Will you watch them with me?" Jack asked her.

Sam looked surprised. "Oh, ah, sure. Which one do you want to watch first?"

Jack looked through the pile. "Which one was made first?"

Sam reached down and grabbed one of the tapes. "This one, but, it's me pregnant and childbirth. You might not want to watch it.."

"You taped the delivery?" Jack asked, incredulously.

"Well, not me personally. I was a little busy at the time." Sam grinned. "Daniel did."

DANIEL taped your delivery!" Jack squawked. "Isn't that a little personal for Danny-boy?"

Sam laughed. "Trust me, he was completely engrossed with the marvel of nature taking it's course. I'm pretty sure he completely forgot it was even me at the other end."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Let's watch it anyways…..I mean, if you don't mind."

"Uh, no. It's okay, we can watch it. Just no jokes about how fat I am," Sam said, mock-glaring at him.

Jack smirked while Sam put in the tape.

Jack tried really hard not to laugh as a very pregnant Sam glared into the screen and yelled at Daniel to get the 'damn thing away from her'. A few minutes later, Sam was once again, yelling at Daniel to leave her alone. There was a baby shower on the tape, with a very huge Sam sitting uncomfortably in a chair trying to open up all the presents in front of her.

The next frame was Sam's face bright red, as she screamed at Daniel to 'get the camera out of here' as Janet and Teal'c walked her down the SGC corridor to a private room next to the infirmary. "But, Sam, we have to tape the births. Jack would want to see it," Daniel's voice was heard off-screen, whining.

Jack looked over at Sam sitting in her chair. He could tell she was a bit nervous about him seeing the next part of the tape. Jack's attention was brought back to the TV by Sam's scream. Teal'c was holding Sam's hand, trying to soothe her as her body was bombarded by what looked like a very painful contraction. "Teal'c, if I don't make it through this, promise me you'll find Col. O'Neill and kill him for me," Sam cried as sweat ran down her face and soaked her hair.

"Indeed, MajorCarter, it will be my honor to avenge you," Teal'c replied.

Jack looked over at Sam in her chair. Her face was bright red in embarrassment at what she had said during that intense time.

Sam had been right when she said Daniel seemed to forget she was the one giving birth. He darted the camera all around, commentating on what was going on with her body. When the first baby's head emerged, Daniel had the camera zoomed in so close, Jack could see the texture of the baby's hair.

Jack couldn't help but notice that certain parts of Sam's anatomy were on full display before the camera. Trying to respect Sam by not looking, but ultimately failing, as his eyes wandered to those certain parts more than once during the births, Jack realized that his cheeks were quite warm. Stealing a glance over at Carter, he nervously wondered if she knew he had been checking her out.

By the end of the tape, Sam and Teal'c were both holding a baby in their arms. Sam had tears rolling down her face in happiness. In the background, Jack could just barely make out Hammond's voice…."_Col. O'Neill, I'm ordering you to return to this base…………….damn it, son, don't do this!……….Jack, just come home. Major Carter needs you right now………Colonel……" _His voice faded off.

Daniel's camera was still pointing at Sam and Jack saw the pained look on her face as she caught Hammond's side of the conversation. Feeling like a complete asshole, Jack got up and shut off the TV. "Carter, I'm sorry for the way I acted…"

"Sir, you already apologized," Sam said, cutting him off.

Jack looked at her, regret clearly written across his face. "I could apologize to you for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough, Carter."

Sam looked at him, trying to keep the tears pricking at the back of her eyes to stay there. "Once is enough. You didn't know. Now you do. We'll figure out the rest in time, sir."

"Yeah," Jack said quietly, lowering his head.

Sam stood up out of the chair and stretched. "Do you need anything before I head to bed?" she asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks," he told her.

"Okay. Good night," she said, and started walking to her bedroom.

"Night, Sam," Jack replied before laying down on the sleeper sofa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke to something warm and soft jabbing him in the cheek. Before he opened his eyes, he heard a quiet voice say, "Cwoe, I think he's waking up."

Jack opened his eyes and looked directly into a set of beautiful blue ones. "Morning," he moaned.

"Mornin," Jonathon said, very chipper.

Jack sat up a little on the bed.

"Papa told us to wake you up."

"He did, did he?" Jack asked in a teasing voice.

"Yup!" Jonathon replied, jubilantly.

Jack wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him down into the bed with him. Seeing Chloe on the other side of the bed, he reached over and pulled her in the bed, too.

Both toddlers giggled and Jack realized how beautiful a sound it was. Hopping up, he turned around and pinned the two down while he tickled them. They shrieked in laughter as they played with their dad, letting him capture them and tickle them mercilessly.

Jack finally stopped when he noticed how red both of their cherub faces had turned. Pulling both of them off the bed at once, Jack put one over each shoulder and carried them into the kitchen.

Jacob was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, when Jack walked in with his load. "Morning, Jacob. When did you get here?"

Jacob helped Jack pull the children off his shoulders and set them down at the table. "Oh, a little over an hour ago."

"Carter still asleep?" Jack asked, looking around for Sam.

"Nah, she was up before I got here. She just hopped in the shower," Jacob told the younger man.

"Ah," Jack said, walking over to Sam's cupboard and pulling down a cup for coffee.

"We made pancakes, help yourself," Jacob told him.

"Thanks," Jack said, opening another cupboard and pulling out a plate.

Jacob noticed how well Jack still remembered his way around Sam's house and wondered exactly how many times he had been over here in the past.

Just as Jack was finishing his breakfast, Sam walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in jeans and a red top, her hair still a little damp from her shower. "Mommy, I wanna go to the park!" Jonathon demanded.

Sam looked over at Jack at the table and then back at Jonathon. "Uh, I don't know, honey, we'll have to see how the day goes," she told him as she walked over and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

Jacob looked back and forth from Jack to Sam. He could feel the tension in the air between the two. Not unlike it was two years ago before Jack left. "I think you two should probably sit down and talk. I can take the kids to the park later this morning."

Jack and Sam looked at each other. "I think Jacob's right, Sam. We really have a lot to talk about," Jack said in a soft voice.

Sam just nodded her head in agreement. As brilliant and brave as she was, Jack O'Neill still had the ability to turn her to mush with just a look. She would not fall under his spell again! He was with Sara. Sam had to get over this school-girl crush she had on her former CO. And, talking with him one-on-one, getting everything out in the open, was probably the best way to resolve her feelings.

Jack, still looking at Sam, opened his mouth to say something when a bright light shined in the kitchen and Sam disappeared. Jack looked over at Jacob. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Yup," Jonathon answered before Jacob had a chance.

Chloe spoke up, too. "Don't worry, daddy. She's with Thor."

Jack looked at Jacob with both his eyebrows raised, throwing him an incredulous look.

"I don't know, Jack. I'm not here that much. But, Thor must have known we were here, I can't imagine him beaming her away if she was home alone with the kids," Jacob told him.

Jack turned his attention to the two little munchkins at the table. "You two know Thor?"

"Uh huh."

"Yup," came the responses.

Jack couldn't believe this. The twins weren't even phased by their mom disappearing in a white light. Exactly how many times does this happen?

"Does Thor take mommy a lot?" Jack asked the twins.

"No, not a lot," Jonathon said.

"Only when he needs her," Chloe put in.

"Ah," Jack replied.

A few minutes later, Sam was beamed back to the kitchen.

"Carter?" Jack said in a questioning tone.

"Sorry, sir," she replied out of habit. Sam had two small devices in her hand and walked over to the table with them. "Chloe, Thor wants to see what you can make this do," She told the little girl and handed her one of the devices.

Chloe took the device and it immediately lit up.

"Cool!" Jonathon exclaimed, sitting on the table to get a better view. "Where's mine!"

Sam handed another device to Jonathon. Although slightly different than the one Chloe had, it lit up when Jonathon took it, too. "Cool!" Jonathon said again. "Open!" Jonathon demanded.

Right before Jack's astonished eyes, the device split down the middle and a holographic image appeared a foot above the device.

"What is that?" Jack asked in shock.

Sam threw Jack a fleeting look and then looked back at Chloe. "Chloe, sweetie, can you open yours?"

Chloe closed her eyes and a second later, her device split in three different spots. Three separate images appeared in the air.

"Good job!" Sam said proudly to the two kids.

"Carter!" Jack barked at Sam for some sort of explanation.

Sam looked at Jack and then back to the twins. "Okay, close them up for now," she told them.

"Close!" Jonathon ordered his device.

Chloe's closed in silence.

Sam turned back to Jack. "Sir, the children have a gene in their body that they inherited from you. This gene allows them to operate Ancient technology. It's the same gene that allowed you to access the Ancient library of knowledge, years ago, and rescue the SG teams that were captured by Anubis, yesterday. Thor is testing the twins ability by giving them Ancient devices the Asgaard have collected over the years."

Jack was speechless. Mainly because his brain was trying to soak up everything Sam just rambled on about. "Is that safe?" he asked, a little indignantly, a few seconds later.

"Uh, yes, sir. These devices have been in Asgaard hands for centuries. They've been fully-tested, and Thor only brings devices that appear completely safe."

"Appear?" Jack questioned, raising his eyebrows in a look Sam was completely familiar with from him.

"Yes, well, the Asgaard are sure the devices they send are harmless due to the tests they run on them, but the Asgaard do not have the ability to operate the device so they are unsure what most of them do," Sam explained.

"So, they could send a bomb and not even know it," Jack spat out, crossing his arms across his chest. The welfare of his children his main concern.

"No, the devices they send have very minimal energy output. No where near enough to be used as a bomb."

Jack nodded his head. Still uneasy about his children playing with Ancient technology but willing to give it a rest for now.

Jack and Sam didn't even notice that Jacob had ushered the twins out of the room until they all three returned, dressed to go out. "So, I'm going to run the twins to the park for a bit. You two, sit down, talk about whatever it is you two need to talk about," Jacob told them, before heading out the front door with the twins.

Sam looked at Jack and smiled, shyly. "Well, sir, would you like to talk in the living room. The chairs are a little more comfortable."

"Didn't I tell you to drop the sir?" Jack asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes si-, yes, you did," Sam replied, picking up her coffee and following him.

"So, what happens next?" Jack asked, sitting on the couch and looking over at Sam.

"I guess that depends on what we work out…uh, si-, uh, I want you to have as much involvement with the twins as you want. I'm not sure about letting them fly to Chicago, but if you can come here, you're more than welcome to stay here as much as you want…."

"Carter, that's not necessary, I still have my house," Jack told her, cutting her off.

"Oh," Sam said in surprise. "Well, good, then you can have the twins stay with you whenever you want…maybe we should…."

"ring ring"

"Oh, that's me. Hang on a sec, " Jack said, standing up and pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. Jack looked at the display and then put the phone to his ear. "Sara," he said into the phone.

Sam tensed. She forgot about how Sara was going to fit into all this. Would she be coming back with Jack for visits? Probably. Sam wasn't sure how she could cope with Sara around all the time with Jack. A constant reminder that Jack rejected her for his ex-wife.

Sam came out of her mental ramblings by Jack's voice on the phone. "Oh, that's great, hon! Yeah, well, I'll be back in a few days. No, I'm going to sell the 'Homer'. I know, but I'm needed back in Colorado. I'll explain everything when I get back. Okay….yeah…. you, too! Bye," Jack hung up the phone.

"Sir," Sam started, just wanting to get this over with so she could be alone to cry.

"Jack," Jack said, cutting her off.

"What?" Sam asked.

"My name is Jack, Sam."

"Sorry," Sam said before continuing. "I think maybe we should…"

"Say it," Jack demanded, cutting her off again.

Sam looked at him confused. "What?"

"Say Jack. I want to hear you say it."

Sam just looked at him. Sure, she imagined the situation before…he demanding her to say his name, she saying in with so much feeling, he rushes over and captures her lips in a passionate kiss, before sweeping her up and carrying her off to the bedroom….sure, she's thought of this situation plenty of times. But, this time was different. This time, the last thing she wanted to do was say his first name. Saying his name had become too personal, and right now, after he just talked to his wife on the phone, the last thing Sam wanted, the last thing she needed, was to become too personal. Looking up at Jack, she asked, "why?"

His eyes burned into hers. "Say my name, Sam. Just say it," he ordered.

Sam put her head down. She couldn't do this. She couldn't, she couldn't, she couldn't.

"Sam, say Jack," Jack ordered again.

Sam looked at him again, this time with defiance blazing in her eyes. "I've been calling you sir for years. What difference does saying your name have to do with anything?"

"Say it," he told her, staring her down while he leaned back on the couch.

Sam stood up out of outrage. Damn it! She could say his name if she wanted to. It wasn't like it was forbidden anymore. Hell, she said it all the time in her head, even when they still worked together. Damn, she hated being put on the spot like this!

"Sam," Jack prompted a few seconds later.

"Damn it, Jack! Are you happy? Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. Does that make any difference? Can we get this over with now?" Sam screamed as she paced her small living room.

Jack, slightly impressed over Sam's outburst, just sat on the couch, watching her vent.

Just then, Sam's cell phone rang. Picking it up, she looked over at Jack. "It's the base," she told him, before answering it. "Carter," she said into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Col. Carter. General Hammond needs your assistance on base. He asked if you could come in for a few hours," the voice over the line announced.

Sam looked up at Jack. "Yeah, I'll be in soon, thank-you," Sam said and then hung up.

"You have to go in?"

"Yes," Sam replied. "Can we finish this later?"

"Sure. I'll stay with the twins. Uh, if that's okay?"

"Yes, of course, that'd be great. They'll be thrilled. Can you let my dad know I'm on base?"

"Yeah, not a problem. Um, see you when you get home?"

Sam smiled. "See you then," she replied and then turned around to head for the door.

Jack stood at her doorway and watched her pull out. Such a huge part of him wanting to go in with her. He missed the action, adventure, adrenaline rush. He missed it all! He felt like he was just thrown back into the life he left behind, but instead of living it, he was a spectator. What he wouldn't give to be Colonel Jack O'Neill, commander of SG-1 again, with Sam and his kids to come home to every night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sam's car was out of sight, Jack headed back in and started cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. Just as he had finished sweeping the floor, he heard the door open and the sounds of two excited two-year olds running in.

"Daddy!" the toddlers screeched when they saw him in the kitchen. They both ran over and jumped on him as soon as he bent down. "We missed you!"

Jack hugged his babies. "I missed you, too," he told them, swinging them around.

"Where's Sam?" Jacob asked.

"She was called to the base. She said she'd be gone a few hours. I told her I'd stay with the kids. I figured we could see what she's got around here for dinner."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I already made plans with an old buddy of mine. I wanted you and Sam to be alone to talk," Jacob told him.

"Oh! Well, don't break your plans because of me. I can stay with the twins. I'm sure they won't cause too much damage in the little bit of time Carter's going to be at the base."

Jacob laughed. "You'd be surprise, Jack. They are two little Jack-juniors, you know."

Jack smiled. "Exactly! I know what they're thinking and can plan ahead," Jack reasoned.

Jacob laughed again. "Okay, Jack, I'll leave you with them. But, I'll take a cell with me, just in case."

"Yeah, alright," Jack agreed.

Jacob helped Jack make the twins lunch and then headed off to meet his friend.

After cleaning up the small mess from lunch, Jack played with the twins. They wrestled, chased each other around the house and had a tickle war before the shrill sound of the phone interrupted their play.

"Carter residence," Jack said, when he picked up the phone.

"Hi, sir, it's me," Sam's voice came over the line.

"Carter, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the sir?"

"Sorry. Um, the DHD where SG-9 gated to is malfunctioning. I'm going to have to go there to fix it. It looks like I'm going to be gone longer than I thought."

"Oh, okay," Jack said.

"Uh, if you want to leave, my dad can take care of the kids…."

"Actually, your dad went out for the night. He said he made plans with an old buddy," Jack said, interrupting her.

"Oh! Well, I can call Janet…."

"No, that's okay, Carter. I want to stay with them."

Sam was silent on her end of the line for a few seconds. "Are you sure?" she questioned, seconds later.

"Positive."

"Okay, well if you need anything, call the base. Janet should be able to help you or Gen….."

"Sam!" Jack practically yelled into the receiver, cutting her off again. "We'll be fine. I've done this before, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry. Uh, then, I guess I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay. Be careful, Sam."

"I will. Good bye."

"Bye." Jack hung up the phone and turned around to face the two little munchkins who were waiting patiently for him to get off the phone. "It's just the three of us! Mwa ha ha ha!" he said, walking towards them like a zombie. "I'm going to get you!"

The twins screamed and laughed at the same time and ran from their dad, glad he was ready to play again.

A little while later, Jack was pooped. Collapsing in the living room, he looked through the DVD collection to see if he could find something for the three of them to watch. "What do you two normally watch?" he asked.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Chloe exclaimed.

"No, no, Toy Stowy!" Jonathon yelled while bouncing on the couch.

"Uh, anything else?" Jack asked, really not in the mood for either movie. "Do you have any non-Disney movies?"

Chloe looked up as if she was thinking. "We have Baby Einstein on DVD."

"Baby Einstein? I've never even heard of it. What about the Simpson's?"

"What's the Simpsons?" Jonathon asked.

Jack stared incredulously at his children. "No, no, no. Don't tell me your mom has never let you watch the Simpson's?"

"Nope."

"Never." Came the responses.

"Oh, well this is no good. No good at all." Jack looked around. "Well, we could go to my house. I have a ton of Simpson DVD's….."

"Okay!"

"Let's go!" Came two eager voices.

Jack smiled as he looked at the two excited kids. "You two want to go to my house?"

"Yup!" they both replied.

"Okay. Let me call and see if we can get the power turned back on."

Jack picked the phone up and dialed the power company. He was relieved when the dispatcher told him there was a service truck in his area and could have the power back on in the hour. Dressing the twins, he called Hammond and told him to send Sam to his house when she got back, and soon headed out the door, grabbing the car seats out of the hall closet on the way.

Remembering that he hadn't been at his house in two years, Jack drove to the grocery store first. With Chloe in the front of the cart and Jonathon sitting in the back, Jack pushed them around the store, looking for food to fill his cupboards.

"Okay, my grill should still have gas, we can make hot dogs for dinner."

"Yuck."

"We don't eat hot dogs," Chloe told him.

"What? All kids eat hot dogs. Why don't you two?"

"Cuz, they're processed meat," Chloe told him, most matter-of-factly.

Jack scrutinized his little girl. "Do you even know what processed means?"

Chloe nodded her head. "They take all the left-over parts…"

"Okay, you can stop right there," Jack said, cutting her off. "Are you sure you're only two?" he asked, looking at her in awe.

"Uh huh. I got Beauty and the Beast for my birthday."

"Ah," Jack replied. "So, what do you two want for dinner?"

"Chicken," Chloe said.

"Steak," Jonathon chimed in from his spot in the cart, underneath some of the groceries.

"Chicken and steak," Jack repeated. "I think I can handle that," he said, pushing the cart to the meat section. A few more aisles and Jack decided he'd better head to the check-out before Jonathon was completely buried beneath the groceries.

Jack unloaded the groceries at his house and sent the toddlers into the back yard with the giant ball he had bought them at the store. The power company had already restored power, so while the kids played out back, Jack dusted and vacuumed to remove the two years worth of dust in his house.

Once the house was back to living conditions and the beds were stripped with the linens in the wash, Jack headed out back and fired up his grill. He played with the kids in between checking on the meat, and before long, the three were enjoying a delicious meal.

After dinner, Jack sat the twins down and put in a Simpson's DVD. Sitting on his couch, a kid on each side, Jack couldn't help but feel like his life finally had purpose again. The twins laughed hysterically at Bart's antics and the blunderings of Homer. They spent the whole evening watching DVD after DVD of the Simpson's.

With each child curled up into his side, Jack felt bad when he heard a knock on his door and had to get up to answer it. Standing up off the couch, Jack told them to stay there and headed to the door.

"Carter," he said in greeting, once he opened the door.

"Hi," she said, shyly, walking in. "Were they good?"

"Very," he answered.

Sam walked into the living room, Jack right behind her. "Hey, babies, you two ready to go home?"

"Cool your jets, mom!" Jonathon exclaimed.

Jack tried really hard to keep a straight face as Sam looked at him, he really did.

"What are you teaching them, Jack!" she asked.

"Oh, sure, you have no problem calling me Jack when you're yelling at me," Jack shrieked.

"I'm not yelling, but the Simpson's? Don't you think they're a little young for that, yet?"

"No! The Simpson's are great. Are you kidding? And, besides, what's with the whole hot dog thing?"

"Oh no, Jack! You can't blame me for that. That was all Cassie. She read some book about slaughterhouses and she hasn't eaten red-meat since. She told the kids how they make hot dogs, and now they won't touch them."

Jack smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. "That's funny," he laughed.

Sam looked at him and then started laughing herself.

"Mommy, can we stay here tonight?" Chloe asked from her spot on the couch.

"Oh, sweetie, don't you want to sleep in your own bed?" Sam asked, trying to coax her into coming home.

"No. I wanna sleep here," she replied.

"Me too!" Jonathon announced, standing up on the couch and jumping in excitement.

Jack walked over and swept the boy off the couch. "They can stay if you're okay with it," he said, looking back at Sam.

"Um, okay then. If you're sure…" Sam said, trailing off.

"I'm sure," Jack told her, noticing the sad look on her face. "You can stay, too. If you want."

Jack thought he saw hope replaced by sadness cross Sam's face before she responded. "No, that's okay, sir, you need to spend time alone together."

"Back to the sir?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Carter, we've been together all day, I'm sure you won't interfere with our play time too much," Jack added.

Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you, but that's okay. I think I'll head home and enjoy a nice, long quiet bath."

"Sure?" Jack asked.

Sam smiled again, this time a little bigger. "Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe we can all have breakfast together?"

"Okay, why don't you come over here in the morning? I'll cook for you."

"Okay," Sam said, then hugged and kissed the twins good-night before heading to the door.

"Hey," Jack said in a low voice, grabbing Sam's hand as she reached for the door handle.

Sam turned around to see Jack's dark eyes blazing into her. "Y-yes."

She saw his eyes darken right in front of her.

"Stay," he said in barely above a whisper, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

Sam's heart started beating incredibly fast and she could feel her cheeks burning. She wanted to tell him something, anything, but instead, she just kept staring at him, unable to break eye contact, her cheek, unconsciously, leaning into his hand.

He continued to look at her, his body warming up significantly as he patiently waited for her to accept or turn him down.

"Daddy! My dwinks all gone and I'm firsty," Jonathon's voice called, seconds before his little body came into view.

Sam immediately backed away from Jack's touch.

"Okay, buddy, just give me a minute to try and talk your mom into staying," Jack softly told his son.

"She don't have to stay. We be okay without her," Jonathon said, not realizing he was hurting his mom's feelings with his words.

Jack saw the dejected look cross Sam's face. He stepped a little closer to her. "Stay," he repeated.

This time Sam shook her head, no. "No, they want to be alone with you right now. I-I can come back in the morning," Sam said, her eyes filling with tears that she seemed to have no control over.

"Daddy! I'm firsty!" Jonathon repeated loudly, pulling on his dad's arm.

"Jonathon Charles, you be patient," Sam scolded.

Jonathon let go of his dad's arm. "Okay, mommy."

"He won't stop until you get him a drink. I'd better go," Sam told him, turning to leave.

"Okay," Jack replied, giving up on trying to get her to stay. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Jack," Sam replied and smiled lightly before turning and heading to her car.

Once in the sanctuary of her car, and far enough down the street, Sam let the tears roll freely down her face. She couldn't believe how Jack's simple touch affected her so much. She loved him, she never stopped, no matter how much she tried. Now, with him back, her heart was going crazy. She wanted him, in every way possible, but she knew she'd never have him. His heart belonged to Sara. No matter how much he loved her, she could never replace Sara. Sam was heartbroken.

She went home, soaked in her tub, and then collapsed in her bed, letting all her pent-up emotions out into her pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sam arrived at Jack's for breakfast. She was incredibly nervous and took longer than normal to get ready. "Mommy!" yelled the twins as soon as Sam walked into the house. They ran up and jumped on her as soon as she leaned down.

"Mommy, we missed you!" they both shouted in unison.

"Oh, I missed you, too!" Sam exclaimed, hugging her babies to her. "Did you help your dad make breakfast?" Sam asked, noticing the flour on their skin and clothes.

"Yup! I'm a gweat chef!" Jonathon informed her, exuberantly.

Jack watched as the kids embraced their mom with so much love. It was obvious that Sam was a great mom to these two. He couldn't imagine anyone better having his kids.

Jonathon let go of his mom and headed to the kitchen table. Chloe didn't budge, so Sam picked her up and carried her in.

"So, did they give you any problems, s-?" Sam asked, but cut herself off before saying sir.

"Nope, they were angels," Jack told her, smiling.

"Good," Sam replied, noticing the tension return in the air.

Jack noticed it, too, and tried to break it. "No Jacob?" he asked, trying to come up with anything to say.

"No, he went to the base to check in with the Tok'ra. They still get their panties in a bunch if he and Selmak don't check in every couple days."

"Ah," Jack responded, tension in the air still there.

"Breakfast looks nice," Sam announced, seeing the eggs and bacon frying on the stove.

"Yeah, I know how much you love your grease in the morning."

Sam laughed, lessening the tension in the air slightly.

"Mommy, can we stay here?" Jonathon asked after he was done eating his breakfast.

"Sweetie, you've been here all night. Don't you want to give your dad a break? He's not used to dealing with toddlers yet," Sam finished, smirking over at the retired colonel.

"Ha, ha, Carter! You better watch it, I may be forced to chase you around the house a few times to prove I'm not out of shape," Jack replied, waving his fork at her.

Sam grinned. "I wasn't implying that you were out of shape, sir."

"Ah, what did I tell you about sir?" he quipped back.

Sam just grinned again. The tension in the air was dropping at a significant rate.

"Mommy!" Jonathon interrupted the playful banter between his parents. "Can we stay?" he demanded.

"No, sweetie. You have to go home and have a bath, put on clean clothes and take a nap," Sam told her son.

"I don't wanna nap!" he protested.

"How about, you go home, get cleaned up, take a nap and then come back over for a picnic," Jack offered.

"Okay!" both toddlers shouted.

Sam looked over at Jack with an incredulous look. "A picnic?"

Jack smirked and stood up to take his empty plate to the sink. "Sure, why not? I'll throw myself a 'welcome back' party. Invite Cassie and the Doc, Daniel and Teal'c, Hammond and your dad…..hmmm, am I missing anyone?" Jack asked, scratching his chin, jokingly.

"Us, us!" the twins yelled.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget the rug rats, and, of course, their beautiful mother," Jack finished, lifting Chloe up and into his arms.

Chloe giggled and rubbed her nose against her dad's.

Sam blushed at Jack calling her beautiful.

"So, what do you say, Sam? Up for a party?" Jack asked, looking at the flushed-face of Carter.

"Sure, sounds good," Sam relented, letting a small smile grace her face.

"Yay!" the twins yelled.

"Why don't you two go clean up your mess and get ready to head home and I'll help daddy with the kitchen," Sam told her children.

The twins nodded their heads and ran off to the living room.

"You don't have to help clean up, I can get it, Carter," Jack told her after the kids were out of the room.

"No, that's okay, I don't mind," she told him, stacking up the plates on the table and carrying them to the kitchen.

Jack piled the rest of the dishes in his arms and followed Sam into the kitchen. She was already at the sink, rinsing the dishes and loading them into his dishwasher. His hands were full so he came up behind her and nudged her with his hip to get her to help unload him.

The feel of Jack's hip bumping into Sam's behind excited her more than she thought imaginable. Turning around, Sam's face was red with desire. "Yes, Jack?" she asked.

"Little help," he replied, nodding at the load in his arms.

"Oh," Sam said, a little flustered and started removing the dishes off Jack. Once the dishes were all removed, Jack failed to move out of Sam's personal space. The feel of Jack's body heat was slowly driving Sam insane as she continued to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

Sam had taken care of all the dishes and was rinsing out the rag to wipe down the counter when Jack leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Sam, I'm so happy to be home."

Sam gulped and without her body getting permission from her head, leaned into his touch. "Me, too," she whispered back.

Jack's hands had somehow come to rest on Sam's hips and her back was pressed up against him. He was leaning down, inhaling the smell of her hair when the sound of small feet came barreling into the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy, we all weady!" Jonathon shouted, separating his parents by latching on to his mother's leg.

Sam cleared her throat. "Okay, sweetie, um, go get your jackets, I'll be right there," Sam stuttered out, still reeling over the moment with Jack.

"Okay," Jonathon agreed and headed back out of the room, yelling for Chloe to get her jacket.

Sam, having no idea what to say, just stood there. When it was obvious Jack wasn't going to speak, she finally broke the silence. "Uh, so, I should probably get them home. What time did you want us to come back over?"

Jack looked up, "Oh, about 1500, sound good?"

Sam smiled, shyly. "Yeah, sounds good."

Jack followed Sam to the door and the awaiting twins. Sam helped Chloe with her jacket and then lifted her up in her arms.

Jack leaned in and kissed Chloe on the cheek and then ruffled Jonathon's hair. Leaning slightly, Jack grabbed Jonathon and picked him up, intent on helping Sam get the two in her car.

Jack and Sam walked out the door and down the driveway to her car. The toddlers climbed in their seats and Jack kissed and tickled them both one more time before buckling them up. Sam strapped Chloe in, shut the door and then walked around to the driver's side where Jack was still buckling in Jonathon. Sam grinned as Jack mumbled, theatrically, over the seatbelt 'contraption', pretending to have a hard time getting it to lock, to the amusement of Jonathon.

When he finally buckled him in, he blew him one last raspberry on his cheek and closed the door. Sam laughed out loud at Jack's hair all over the place and his red face from being bent over for so long.

"What?" Jack asked, smoothing his hair down with his hands.

"Nothing," Sam said with amusement. She walked around Jack and opened up her car door. She turned halfway around to tell him good-bye when she felt her space being invaded again.

Jack leaned in, touching her arm with his hand and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Sam, not expecting the kiss, was stunned. Her body stiffened, and she looked up into Jack's eyes. "Uh, um, well, I guess we'll see you later," she stuttered out.

Jack grinned the sexiest grin Sam could ever remember seeing on him. Licking his lips, Jack said, "yeah, see ya," then backed up so Sam could climb in her seat.

Sam drove down the road, mentally cursing herself. 'Shit, shit, shit! What am I thinking? I have got to stop reacting to him this way!' she scolded herself.

Once back at home, the twins eagerly took their bath, enjoying the bubbles and bath toys. After chasing Jonathon around the house a few times, she was finally able to get them in bed for their nap.

While the twins napped, Sam hopped in the shower and got herself ready for her next encounter with Jack O'Neill.

Sam pulled up in Jack's driveway a little after 1500, noticing several cars already there. Once the twins were out of the car, Jack appeared at the door. As soon as they saw him, Jonathon and Chloe ran into his arms. Jack picked them both up and spun them around making them squeal in delight.

Sam grinned at the three of them and walked in the house. "Hey, Sam, where are the munchkins?" Cassie asked.

"Getting attention from their dad," Sam replied, smiling big.

Cassie smiled back. "This is kind of hard to believe, isn't it?" she asked, walking to Sam to see Jack and the kids behind her.

A brief look of grief flashed across Sam's face before she smiled again. "Yeah, it is," Sam replied, somewhat sadly.

Cassie patted her on the back and then walked to the twins. "Hey, where are my two favorite munchkins?"

"Cassie!" they both yelled and lunged at the teenager.

Jack stood up and walked over to Sam. "So, beer, iced tea or a diet soda?" he asked her.

"Uh, an iced tea sounds good…..Jack."

Jack smiled at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. He walked to the kitchen and poured Sam's drink, grabbing two drink boxes for the twins on his way out. The day had warmed significantly since that morning, and everyone was out back enjoying the warm afternoon.

Sam helped free Cassie from the twins and the group headed out back.

General Hammond arrived a few minutes later with his daughter and granddaughters. Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c were already out back with Janet. "Ah," Jack said, after handing Hammond a beer and offering the girls a drink out of the cooler on the porch. "Almost everyone is here!"

Sam shot Jack a confused look. "Who else did you invite?"

Jack smiled his mischievous smile at her. "You'll see," he told her, taking a long drink from his bottle.

Sam shook her head as a small smile appeared on her face. Walking over to her dad, she joined in the conversation with he and Janet. A few minutes later, Sam looked up to see Siler, Walter, Feretti and SG-2 along with several other units walk in to Jack's back yard. She looked up at Jack. "Oh good!" he exclaimed. "Everyone's here."

Sam laughed and after excusing herself, glanced over at the twins to make sure they were okay, and then headed up on the deck to see if Jack needed any help.

The afternoon progressed merrily, everyone having a great time reminiscing on days gone by with Jack. Feretti felt the need to remind everyone of Jack and Sam's first meeting before the second mission to Abydos to retrieve Daniel. Jack and Sam both visibly blushed at the memory of their first encounter and Sam's proposition of arm wrestling.

As the hours passed, someone had put more food on the grill and everyone enjoyed a second meal at Jack's. No one ready to leave yet. The kids were playing tag in the yard and the grown ups were sitting in Jack's lounge chairs and deck furniture talking amongst themselves. "So, Jack," Daniel asked, after laughter had died down from the prior discussion of Siler's list of recent injuries. "Does this welcome home party mean your planning on moving back to the Springs permanently?"

Jack set his empty beer bottle on the ground and sat back up in his chair. "Yup!" he replied in a happy voice.

Sam looked at him surprised. "What about Sara?" she asked.

Jack looked at her. "What about her?" he asked, being thick-headed.

"Have you talked to her about this? Is she just going to pack up and move back here with you?"

"Uh, no," Jack replied. "Why would she move back here? She has a great job in Chicago, nice house, a life. She has no reason to move back to the Springs."

Sam and everyone else looked at Jack like he was insane. "Sir," Sam started, reverting back to military protocal. "You're going to move back here without Sara? I just, well, I know some people can do long-distance relationships, but…."

"Carter," Jack barked, cutting her off. "As much as Sara loves the Springs, I don't think she's willing to give up her job, not to mention her fiancé, just to move back here to be closer to her ex-husband."

Sam was speechless, she just sat there, gawping at the father of her children. In fact, everyone was gawping at him.

"Jack," Daniel finally started. "We all thought you were back together with Sara."

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, I don't know," Daniel replied, annoyed. "Maybe because that's what you told me when I was calling you and telling you to come back to the SGC."

Jack looked around at everyone, sensing they were all at varying degrees of being upset with him. "Yeah, Danny-boy, about that……Well, you see, it was the only thing I could think of to get you to stop calling me." Jack finished and looked over at Sam, not missing the totally pissed-off look on her face.

"Carter?" Jack asked, prompting her to let it out.

Sam bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, trying to release some of her anger. All of the adults were silently observing the scene before them, curious to see what would happen between the two.

"Carter?" Jack prompted again, this time a little more smugly.

The smugness was enough to launch Sam off. "With all due respect_, sir, _where the hell do you get off lying to all of us?" she demanded, her voice calm but her face pissed.

"Excuse me, _ma'am_," Jack replied, trying to sound just as disrespectful with the word as she was with sir. "But, I'm a grown man and have the right to lie to whomever I choose, without needing permission from you or anyone else."

"DAMN IT, JACK!" Sam roared, standing up out of her chair. "If I would have known you weren't with Sara…."

"What, Sam? What would you have done? Told me about my kids? Let the boys fly out and get me?" Jack was standing up, squared off against Sam. "Like hell you would, Sam! You had no intention of telling me, Sara or not! Daniel already told me about Kinsey and Simmons! Damn it, Sam, you had no right to try and protect me! NO RIGHT! If I had known I would have been here in a heartbeat! I would have taken on Kinsey and Simmons and all the rest of the idiots in the air force and kept you as far away from them as possible!"

"I did what I had to do, Jack!" Sam screamed, walking away before the twins heard their parents arguing and got upset. Cassie sensed Sam's fears and ran off to occupy the kids.

Jack, angrier than he could ever remember being in a long time, charged after Sam. Reaching her, he grabbed her shoulders and yanked her around to face him. "Don't leave it like this, Sam! Get it all out, we have to resolve this!" he ordered.

Sam glared at her former commanding officer, feeling a little liberated that she actually could glare at him without being reprimanded. "I _have_ nothing to say!" she spat out.

"Like hell you don't, Carter!" Jack barked back. "Don't bury it all away! Don't!"

Sam noticed the small crack in Jack's voice and briefly wondered if it was a choked sob. "This isn't the place," she replied, her anger leveling off and her voice softening.

Jack stepped back and eyed Sam, fully aware she was just trying to get out of the confrontation. "Do you have any idea how much it tears me up to know that you fought my battle for me?" he said, barely above a whisper.

"Is that your male ego resurfacing?" Sam asked, indignantly. The thought of Jack thinking her nothing but a woman needing protected, pissing her off again.

"NO!" Jack yelled, his hands coming up and running through his hair in a weak attempt to calm himself down. "Damn it, Sam, I should have been here!"

"But, you weren't, were you? You wouldn't come back, remember that Jack? You refused. You LIED to us saying you were back with Sara, reclaiming your happiness from before. What was I supposed to do, Jack? Beg you to come back and keep the big-bad Senator away from me? I'm more than capable of taking care of myself! And, I did, along with Jonathon and Chloe, for two years, Jack! I didn't need you then and I sure the hell don't need you now!"

Jack stared at her. Hurt, angry, and possibly a little impressed by her comment. "That's too bad, Carter 'cuz you can't get rid of me, now. There is no way I'm ever leaving my children," he replied, his eyes flashing with anger.

Sam licked her incredibly dry lips. "I never expected you to!" she yelled back.

Jack stared at her, no control over his emotions in anyway. "I thought you weren't pissed that I left, Carter? That's what everyone keeps telling me. You were the only one who didn't blame me for leaving. You were the only one who came up with excuses, went off on anyone talking bad about me. That was just a front, wasn't it, Colonel? You were just as pissed as everyone else. You just stuck on your 'Soldier Sam' face and pretended you couldn't care less!"

Sam glared at Jack, trying so hard not to cry. "How do you think I felt, you son of a bitch? You left me! As far as I knew, you left me for your ex-wife. Do you really think that wouldn't kill me inside? Damn it, Jack, I was in love with you and you left me when I needed you the most! Do you really think that didn't affect me? After everything we went through on that god-forsaken planet as Jonah and Thera! You told me you loved me! You said no matter who we really were, you knew you loved me! What the hell happened, Jack? As soon as we were back, you treated me like shit and then you left. I guess Jonah was a liar after all, or is that Jack?"

Jack took two steps to Sam and grabbing her face with both his hands, captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sam, her emotions all over the place, responded with just as much passion. Letting go of her face, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and releasing her lips from his kiss, pulled her to him in a hug. "I do love you, Sam. I always have and I always will," he told her, holding her as tight as he could.

Sam responded by burying her face in his neck and tightening her grip on him as well, tears flooding her face and soaking Jack's shirt.

Everyone watched the entire scene in absolute silence. When they saw Jack and Sam holding each other, they quietly rounded up the kids and made their way into Jack's house to allow the couple their privacy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I thought it was time for a blow-out between Jack and Sam. They both feel incredibly guilty for their part in the current circumstances and they needed to get that off their chests. And, what better way to end a heated argument than with a kiss?


	10. Chapter 10

The Life he Left Behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Sam held each other for what seemed like an eternity, all their anger and regrets slowly easing their way out of their bodies as they held onto the other, desperately trying to find comfort in the other's body.

The sound of music coming from inside Jack's house finally broke the two apart. Pulling away from his shoulder, Sam wiped her hand across the wet patch on Jack's shirt and looked up into his eyes. "We, uh, should probably head on in," she squeaked out, turning her gaze from Jack to the back door of the house.

Jack coughed lightly and took a step back from Sam. "Uh, yeah, okay," he replied as he ran his hands through his hair in a self-comforting gesture.

And there it was, once again! The tension. Even after the argument, the kiss, the comfort they found in each other's arms, the tension still returned like a nail through the head! Sam sighed audibly and turned towards the door, 'why could they not get pass this?'

As the couple walked into the house, the hoard of people who had assembled in the house, broke out in applause.

"It's about damn time!"

"Why don't you two get a room already?"

"When's the wedding?" came from several different people.

Sam lowered her head as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She quickly pulled away from Jack's side and headed over to Janet and Daniel who were standing in the kitchen.

Jack played along as if the comments didn't bother him and grabbed an unopened beer out of Ferretti's hand.

"Hey, mooch, that was mine!" Ferretti complained at losing his beer.

"Ah, go get another one. I paid for the damn thing," Jack replied just before chugging the bottle. "And grab me another one, too."

Ferretti grinned and shook his head playfully as he headed towards the frig.

Sam leaned against the counter in the kitchen, still a little off from the recent events.

"So," Janet started with a grin as soon as Ferretti headed back out to the living room. "That was one hell of an argument between the two of you."

"I don't want to talk about it, Janet," Sam replied, turning her head away from the curious gaze of the medical officer.

"Sam?" Daniel's concerned voice cut in.

Sam felt tears start to gather in her eyes, not wanting to seem weak in front of half the base, she ignored her friends as she desperately tried to regain her composure.

Janet and Daniel exchanged concerned looks and then returned their gaze to Sam.

"Please, guys, I can't, not right now," Sam choked out and then headed out of the room at an incredibly quick pace. She could feel her defenses cracking and didn't want anyone to witness her breakdown.

Sam rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sitting on the toilet, she grabbed a wad of toilet paper and covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her sobs. The worst part was, she wasn't even sure why she was breaking down! Everything that had happened since the colonel came back to town had her on an emotional rollercoaster and everything she had been through was finally catching up to her.

She knew this day would come. They always do. It took her over two years to finally break down after her mother's death and she didn't react to the crap she dealt with from Jonas until his death on that planet. It was what happens when you hold everything in, eventually it becomes too much and erupts! But here? At the colonel's house with all the men she worked with everyday. Why couldn't this have happened when she was at home?

Sam tried to stop, but it was like a dam had burst. She was unable to control herself. Eventually giving up trying to contain it, she finally just let it all come out, muffling the noise the best she could.

Shortly after her sobs had died down slightly, a knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Sam, sweetie, are you okay?" Janet's voice came through the door.

Sam took a few deep breaths before replying. "Yeah," she croaked out, a tremble escaping in her voice. "I'm just not feeling that well, Janet. Uh, I'll be out shortly, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks."

Sam heard Janet's soft footsteps walk away from the door and stood up to wash her face in the sink. After a few cold splashes, Sam looked at herself in the mirror and patiently waited for the red patches around her eyes and nose to clear up.

Just when her coloring was starting to return to normal, another knock beat on the door. "Carter, open the door."

"Sir, I'll be out in a minute," Sam replied, trying to fix her messy hair.

"Just open the damn door, Carter! Everyone else has left."

Sam closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 'Damn.' She wasn't expecting this. To have to face him alone. 'Double damn!'

"Sammmmm" Jack cooed on his side of the door.

'Yup,' Sam thought. 'He's had a few too many beers tonight.'

"Carter, if I have to, I'll go get my big screwdriver and take the door off it's hinges. Don't tempt me. Now get the hell out here."

Sam absently ran her hands over her body trying to smooth down any ruffles in her clothing and, after one more deep breath, unlocked the door and opened it.

"There you are," Jack's soft voice sounded out as he looked over the woman before him. Even after all the work she went through to hide her breakdown, Jack knew she had been crying. Her eyes were still puffy and her cheeks were still a little pink. "You okay?"

Sam nodded her head. Jack's concerned gaze almost made her break down yet again. But, the soldier in her wouldn't let that happen. She could get over this. She knew she could. She just needed to distance herself. Get as far away from those deep, dark, loving eyes as she could. "I-I should probably get home."

"Oh, no you don't," Jack replied, gently wrapping his hand around her right arm. "You're not going anywhere tonight."

"Sir…"

"DON'T, Sam, just don't. We've been through this. Stop pushing me away!"

"The kids…"

"Are both asleep in the guest room," Jack cut in.

Sam sighed in defeat. 'Damn it, this wasn't what she needed!'

"Come on," Jack's soft voice cut in to her thoughts. "I made coffee." He gently pulled her towards the kitchen.

Sam took her spot against the counter while Jack poured her a cup of coffee, adding just the right amount of cream and sugar, just how she liked it.

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked after handing her the steaming cup.

"Nothing."

"Carter, I know you better than that."

"Sir, with all due respect, no you don't," Sam replied, icily.

"Excuse me," Jack responded, his eyebrows shooting up to his forehead. "First, stop with the God-damn sir already, second, I worked with you through hell and back for four years, I DO know you."

Sam, tired of feeling weak, looked Jack directly in the eyes. "You knew me two years ago, JACK. Things have changed. _I _have changed. I'm not the same person I was back then."

"Bullshit, Carter," Jack interrupted.

"See! You're still calling me Carter just as much as I'm calling you sir. We're still seeing each other as we did two years ago when you were my commanding officer and I was your second-in-command."

"Carter…"

"No, Jack, damnit! I'm not Carter anymore to you! I'm Sam now. I'm a mom for God's sake!

"I know who you are…"

"Do you, Jack? Do you really? Because as far as I can tell, you don't. Yeah, you did know me, when I was Major Carter, the soldier who had nothing to lose and would follow you all over the galaxy and do anything you said. I'm not her anymore and you don't know me now! I'm Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam. Samantha. Mommy. Not Major. Not Carter!"

"Sam," Jack started in a low voice that immediately eased the tension in Sam's body. "I love you. The old you, the new you. It makes no difference to me. I love what you were and what you've become. Yes, becoming a mom has changed you, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. If you want to take this slow and make me fall in love with you all over again, then that's what I'll do….just…don't push me away. Please."

Sam bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She wasn't expecting this. She didn't know what she was expecting, but Jack giving in to her was not it. She loved him, damn it! Did this really have to be this hard? Without realizing it, Sam's body relaxed into Jack's.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Dinner, tomorrow night? Just me and you. We'll get Doc or Cassie to watch the munchkins. What do you say?"

Sam, still not completely in control of her tumultuous emotions, nodded her head against Jack's shoulder in acceptance.

Jack gently squeezed her body more into his as acknowledgement of her answer.

Sam, finally feeling some sense of peace, allowed herself to find comfort, once again, in the arms of the father of her children.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night Janet found Sam a mess in her bathroom. "Sam, sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked her, seeing her sitting on her bathroom floor in her underwear.

"I can't go, Janet. I can't. I mean this is ridiculous, I'm going to _date _Jack? What's wrong with me? We already have two kids, why am I so nervous?"

Janet laughed. She couldn't ever remember seeing Sam so nervous before. "Well, technically, you have never been on a date with the Colonel before. Sure, you have two kids, but you were both brainwashed at the time. It is perfectly normal for you to have first-date jitters. I promise everything is going to be just fine, Sam. He's probably just as nervous as you. Now, get up and dust yourself off and I'll do your make-up for you. How do you want to do your hair? Are you going to wear that black cocktail dress you bought a few months back? I think you should, you look gorgeous in that," Janet rambled on while Sam stood up off the floor and allowed Janet to take over.

By the time Jack showed up Sam had been transformed from a wreck to a goddess. She let Janet talk her into wearing the black cocktail dress with matching heels. She had piled her somewhat long hair on top of her head and curled the shorter strands that refused to stay in the clip. Janet was a whiz at applying just the right amount of makeup in just the right spots and Sam glowed with beauty.

Jack was led into the house by Cassie. "Sam will be out in a sec. She's just finishing getting ready. Mom's in there with her," Cassie told Jack and led him to the kitchen where she had been pulling out snacks for the twins.

"Okay, so what are you doing? Are you staying here until I get back with Sam?"

"Um, actually, I'm just going to crash here for the night, so if it just so happens to get too late and you don't want to bring Sam all the way back here when your house is closer, then feel free to have her spend the night. I'll take care of the rugrats until she gets back," Cassie informed him, grinning mischievously.

Jack grinned back. "Why Cassandra Frasier, I have no idea what you are implying but I am sure your mother would not be happy about it."

Cassie laughed. "Who do you think suggested it?" she told him, and watched in amusement as he lightly choked on the pretzel he had popped in his mouth.

"You're evil, Cass," he choked out, shaking his head in disbelief.

Cassie laughed again.

"Hi, Dad," a small voice sounded from beside Jack. Jack looked down to see Jonathon standing next to him.

"Hi, Dad?" Jack asked in an incredulous tone. "What happened to Daddy? Don't tell me you're already all grown up."

Jonathon giggled. "No, I'm still two," he replied, climbing up on the stool. "How come Cwoe and I can't go with you and Mommy?"

Jack popped another pretzel in his mouth and ran one of his hands through his son's hair. "Well, because Daddy was a jerk and has to suck up to Mommy tonight."

Cassie giggled behind her hand.

"A jerk?" Jonathon asked.

"Yup, don't worry about it. You'll have to go through all this yourself one day," Jack told him.

"Why?"

"Because you will more than likely fall in love with a beautiful woman who will confuse and fluster you so much you will have no idea what you're doing and only know that you want to make the woman happy no matter what."

Jonathon looked at his dad with a confused look. "It's okay, Daddy, Mommy confuses me sometimes, too," Jonathon told him and patted his arm with his hand.

Cassie choked back a laugh and Jack tried to keep from grinning at the young boy.

Just as Jack reached for another handful of pretzels, Sam and Janet walked into the kitchen. Sam was fixing her earring in her ear and had her head tipped and both hands playing with the small piece of jewelry in her ear. "Sir, you're going to fill up on pretzels and not be able to finish your meal if you eat anymore of those."

"Carter, what did I say about sirrr….." Jack turned around and stopped mid-sentience when he saw Sam. "Wow! You're gorgeous!"

Sam smiled shyly. "Thank Janet, I was a wreck before she got here," Sam told him, picking up her heels off the floor to slide them on her feet. "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Jack answered, wiping his hands on his pants to rid them of the salt that had stuck to them.

Sam walked over and kissed Jonathon on the top of the head. "You be good for Cassie, slugger, or no treats for a week, got it."

"Okay, Mommy," Jonathon replied, turning around and wrapping his arms around his mom's waist. "Have fun with Daddy sucking up."

Sam crinkled her eyebrows and looked over at Jack.

Jack shrugged and snatched another pretzel. "What the heck are you teaching my kids, Carter?" he asked, smirking.

Sam shook her head at Jack while Cassie suppressed another laugh. "I'm going to say good-bye to Chloe," she responded, turning around and walking away, still shaking her head.

The entire ride to the restaurant, Jack had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road and off the woman sitting beside him. She was absolutely beautiful! He had already known this. He had worked with her for years. The first time he met her, he was speechless. But, this! This was different. He had never seen her look so…….womanly before. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Boy! He really had it bad!

Jack had picked out an expensive restaurant and he stood to his full height in pride as the other patrons in the restaurant paused to stare at his date while they followed the maitre d' to their table.

The night was turning out quite nice. Jack and Sam conversed happily while waiting for their food to arrive. Their food soon arrived and the two ate in a companionable silence. Both being full, but neither ready to leave just yet, Jack ordered a small slice of chocolate cake for the two of them to share.

While eating his side of the cake, Jack finally built up the nerve to ask Sam the question he had on his mind all evening. "Uh, I, uh, need to go to Chicago for a few days to take care of my things there. I was hoping maybe you and the kids could come with me. I told Sara I would be back tomorrow, it'll only be a couple days, tops and I'm sure ol' George will give you the time off."

"I can't," Sam replied, looking apologetically at Jack. "I'm sorry, I have to be back at Area 51 tomorrow."

"It can't wait?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. The X-302 is ready for a test run and I have to be there."

"X-302?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, her voice dropping drastically to avoid anyone listening in to their conversation. "We built our own version of the death glider.."

Jack groaned.

"This one is all ours, sir. We built it completely from scratch. The Asgaard shared their hyper drive technology with us and the prototype is ready for testing. Not even the death gliders have hyper drive capability. This is a huge advancement for us," Sam rambled on.

Jack had always loved the way Sam's eyes lit up when she started rambling on about something or other, and this case was no different. He watched, mesmerized, with a small smile gracing his face as she explained the engine and flight capabilities of her newest project.

Sam stopped talking when she noticed Jack's eyes were glazed over. "Uh, if you still want to, you can take the twins. I'm sure Cassie would love to get out of school for a few days to help you take care of them and pack up your things. We can ask Janet, but I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

Jack smiled even bigger. "That sounds great," he replied, happily.

Sam smiled back. Yeah, the night was turning out quite nice.

Before long, the plate the cake had been served on was completely empty, not even a crumb left behind. With nothing else keeping them there, Jack paid for their meal, tipped the waiter, and the couple left the restaurant, hand-in-hand.

"Wanna….take a walk?" Jack asked, nervously.

"Sure," Sam softly said.

Jack cleared his throat, still holding on to Sam's hand and walked along the lit path that led from the restaurant to the shopping mall a short distance away. They walked the path, passing other couples as well as teenagers and college students doing late night shopping or heading off to dinner.

"So, uh, when I get back from Chicago….I'd like to take you out again, if you want. Maybe a dinner and movie next time?"

"You mean, like a second date?" Sam asked, teasingly.

"Yeah," Jack answered, grinning as he noticed the teasing tone in her voice. "I mean, I have to get to date three as soon as possible because we all know what happens at the end of the third date."

Sam reached her empty hand up and slugged Jack in the shoulder, playfully.

"Ow!" Jack laughed. "Come here," he ordered in a soft tone and pulled Sam to him, capturing her lips and pressing her body closer to his. He ran his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth to him and he dove in, exploring her warm mouth with his tongue. After his long and detailed exploration, he slowly pulled his tongue back and lightly bit her lower lip, smiling into her lips as she moaned in his mouth. He kissed her softly one more time before pulling away to look at her beautiful face.

Sam's face was flushed and her eyes were filled with desire. She didn't know what to do or say. Being with Jack in this way was completely new territory for her. This was Jack! Not Jonah, but Jack! She wanted him so badly, but at the same time, she was scared to death.

Deciding there really wasn't anything to say between them, she tossed him one of her mega-watt smiles and turned around to head back to Jack's truck.

Jack caught up to her after a second of being frozen in his spot and recaptured her hand with his. Swinging their hands, playfully, back and forth between them, Jack began whistling a familiar tune the rest of the way back to the truck.

Jack, not wanting to push her into anything she might later regret, drove back to her house. It was only 2200 when they arrived back and Cassie came running to the door, disappointed that their date was already over.

"Oh, come on! Even I am allowed to stay out later than this!" Cassie complained as they walked through the house.

Sam just turned and smiled at Jack, ignoring Cassie. "Would you like a beer, Jack?"

"Sure, Sam," he replied, grinning back at her.

Cassie looked from one to the other, feeling like she was left out of some sort of joke.

Jack asked Cassie if she wanted to go to Chicago with him and the twins for a few days while Sam called Janet and asked if it was okay. Janet was fine with it and Cassie was thrilled. Deciding she wasn't needed anymore, Cassie headed home to pack with plans for Jack to pick her up before heading to the airport.

Once Cassie left, the house fell into silence. "Uh, you can stay the night again, if you want. It is getting kind of late," Sam finally interrupted the quiet, sitting nervously next to Jack.

"I'd like that, but, unfortunately, I don't think my back can take another night on your couch."

"Oh," Sam replied, disheartened.

Silence

Silence

"Uh, you could take my bed. It's comfortable," she said, gulping down the lump in her throat.

"I don't want to take your bed, Carter," Jack replied, softly.

"I don't mind, really."

Silence

"We could…share it," Jack whispered.

"Sir?"

"Jack!"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Share?"

"Why not?"

Sam looked at him, scrutinizing his look? "We have slept closer off-world," she reasoned.

"Exactly!" Jack announced, a little happier than he probably should have been.

Sam sighed. "Okay, but no funny business. This isn't the third date," she teased, grinning at Jack.

"I wouldn't think of it!" Jack exasperated. "You know, technically, and I use that word lightly, if we count that time you, me and Teal'c ate at O'Malley's and that time you and I had lunch together on the planet with the blue trees, we could consider this a third date…"

"No." Sam cut him of.

"No?"

"No."

"Alright, first date it is, then. Jeez!"

Sam smiled and stood up, Jack following. "Come on, let's go to bed," she announced.

"Carter, you have no idea how long I've waited to here you say those words," Jack teased again.

Sam shook her head and punched Jack in the arm again.

"Why you…" Jack said, rubbing his arm and chasing Sam into the bedroom.

Sam laughed as she ran from Jack. In the bedroom, he cornered her, picked her up and dropped her on the bed, hopping on top of her before she could move. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and then tickled her side with the other. She squirmed and squealed, begging for Jack to stop.

Finally, he stopped tickling her and instead, attacked her neck with his lips, gently biting and sucking his way around her neck and shoulders. Getting very much into his oral assault on Sam, he slowly lessened his grip on her hands and they came out and slowly started roaming around Jack's back.

Sam was very turned on, in fact, Sam could feel Jack's own arousal and this scared her. She wasn't ready for this, yeah she wanted it, but she was soooo not ready for this! She moved her hands from his back to his chest and tried to push him off. "Jack. Jack, stop!" she gasped out.

Jack immediately stopped his assault and pulled up off Sam, staring at her for an explanation.

Sam looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for this, yet."

"It's okay, it's okay. Jeez, Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you," Jack cried, rubbing Sam's cheek with his thumb and giving her featherlike kisses all over her other cheek.

"I know, I know, it's okay. Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Jack said, kissing her one last time on the lips and moving them both under the covers. Jack spooned up behind Sam and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her comfortably into his warm embrace. "Good night," he said softly, kissing her on the back of the head.

"Night," Sam replied, still feeling Jack's arousal pressed into her back. She could so easily just turn around and forget about her own stupid fears. It wasn't like she didn't already know and love him. It was still quite obvious how he would respond! Sam sighed and closed her eyes. 'Good night, indeed,' was her last thought before falling into oblivion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: This chapter was written quickly and with me under the weather, please forgive any mistakes, or bad story for that matter! Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack woke up the next morning, Sam was already out of bed. The sun was trying to shine through the closed curtains and the smell of coffee had wafted in from the kitchen.

Stretching, Jack crawled out of bed and took himself to the bathroom. He quickly washed up and went in search of his….family. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, noticing the twins in the living room watching Sesame Street.

When the twins noticed their dad awake, they hurried to the kitchen, Elmo and his goldfish quickly forgotten. "Daddy, Daddy, are you weally goin' to take us to Chago?" Jonathon asked in excitement, climbing up on the stool.

"I sure am! Do you two want to go?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah!" Came the responses.

"Great! Did I tell you I lived on a boat in Chicago? Do you guys want to sleep there tonight?"

"Yeah!" shouted the twins.

Jack grinned. He was so very much head-over-heels in love with his kids. "So, where's your mom?" he asked, not having seen Sam yet.

"In our room packing us up for the twip," Jonathon answered.

"Ah," Jack replied, taking another sip from his coffee. "I should go see if she needs any help," he finished, setting his coffee cup down and then walking towards the kids' room.

After watching their dad head off to their room, they went back to the living room to finish watching Sesame Street.

Jack watched Sam for a few seconds from the door before entering. She was rummaging around in one of the dressers, pulling out shirts and pajamas for one of the twins. Considering they were pink, he was guessing they were Chloe's.

After she stood back up and turned slightly to put the clothes in the suitcase sitting on the bed, Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mornin'," he said in a rasp.

The throaty rasp sounded very sexy to Sam and she leaned into his warm embrace, wrapping her hands around his. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Best ever," he replied, lowering his head and kissing her lightly on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "When do you have to leave?"

"An hour. I called and made reservations for the four of you. You're on flight 451 to Chicago, leaving at 1400. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great, but you didn't have to do all that. I could have done it when I got up."

"No big deal, I used your credit card," she told him, spinning in his arms to see the look on his face.

At first he looked slightly dumbstruck, but then, as he processed her words, he grinned and pulled her closer to him. "You pick-pocketing me now, Carter?"

"Well, your pants were just sprawled across a chair and your wallet was just lying inside. And, I knew you'd get upset if I used my own credit card to book your flight."

"You know me so well," he rasped again and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

An hour later Sam was on her way to Nevada and Jack and the kids were preparing lunch. The twins ate quickly, excited about their little vacation with their dad.

At 1300, they loaded up in Jack's truck and headed to Janet's house to pick up Cassie. Cassie was excited as any sixteen year old teenager could be at getting out of school for three days. She tossed her bag in with the rest and hopped into the front seat, ready for a fun-filled mini-vacation with her long-lost father-figure and her favorite little munchkins.

When their flight landed, Jack hailed a taxi and instructed the driver to take him to the dock where his houseboat was. The twins were grinning from ear-to-ear as they walked down the wooden docks, looking at all the boats. Even Cassie was enjoying the sight. Jonathon was holding Cassie's hand and pointing out all the sailboats further out on the lake, while Chloe was holding her dad's hand, watching the seagulls flying over head and settling on the posts.

Jack reached the Homer and lifted Chloe on board. After lifting Jonathon on the boat, he stepped over himself and then held Cassie's hand as she stepped on. The boat rocked with the new movement, and the twins both almost fell over by the sudden shift. "Wow! This is cool!" Jonathon exclaimed after saving himself from a fall.

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Come on, I'll show you down inside." Jack unlocked the small door and led the way into the dark interior of the boat. After reaching the bottom step, he reached up and flipped on the lightswitch, flooding the room in a soft light.

"Cool!" Cassie announced, looking around at Jack's Chicago home. "I like it," she added as she looked at the small kitchen area, smaller dining area and the really small hallway that obviously led to the bathroom and bedroom. "So, where are we supposed to sleep?" Cass asked.

"Well, my room has a king-sized bed so I'll sleep in there with the twins. The dining room table collapses and turns into a bed. Not the most comfortable, but you're only a teenager, you can handle it," Jack told her.

Cassie smiled. "Cool," she said again.

Once the bags were put away and the kids were done exploring the small quarters and the top of the boat, they all loaded in Jack's car he had parked in the dock parking lot and headed over to Sara's house.

Cassie was a little nervous about meeting Jack's ex-wife. Even though she had never met the lady, she had despised her for the last two years, unfairly blaming her for taking Jack away from them. She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help herself.

They pulled up to a pretty house in a small suburb outside of Chicago. The house was two-stories, with white-washed walls and bright blue shutters. An older man was pulling weeds out of a flowerbed in the front yard and a woman with short, blonde hair was reading the newspaper on the shaded porch.

As soon as Sara saw Jack's car pull up, she smiled and stood up to walk down and greet him. She had talked to him a few times on the phone since his disappearance the week before and he had told her all about his children; however, she had not heard from him in a few days and was not aware he was bringing anyone back with him. Seeing a teenage girl step out of the car was a surprise, but seeing two small toddlers get out of the backseat was an even bigger surprise.

Sara immediately knew who the toddlers were, but was blank at trying to figure out who the teenager was. She met up with Jack and the others a few feet from his car.

"Hey, Sara," Jack greeted, leaning over and kissing his ex-wife on the cheek. "This is Cassie, I've talked about her before, she's my friend's daughter."

"Oh, yes!" Sara exclaimed, connecting the girl to the stories Jack had told her. "It's nice to meet you, Cassie," she finished, smiling at the pretty girl.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Cassie replied, finding herself smiling at the woman she was supposed to hate.

Just then, Jonathon stepped out from behind his dad to see the strange woman that Cassie was talking to.

Sara saw the movement and averted her eyes from Cassie down to Jonathon. Seeing the little boy, she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God!" she gasped out. "He, he."

"I know," Jack said softly, taking hold of his ex-wife's arm. "He looks like Charlie."

Sara just nodded lightly and continued to stare at the small boy. He stared up at her, his expression identical to the way Charlie used to look at her when he was confused about something. "I can't believe it," she finally said.

"I know," Jack replied again in a soft voice. He knew seeing Jonathon was going to affect her this way, but he also knew she would want to meet the boy who had so much of their dead son in him.

"If, if it wasn't for those blue eyes, I would swear it was him," she said, finally pulling her eyes away from the boy and turning them back to Jack.

Jack licked his lips, trying to think of something to say that didn't sound sarcastic. "I guess Charlie really did take after my side of the family."

Sara smiled at him. "And you used to always deny it," she laughed. "You used to tell everyone Charlie got his good looks from me. This definitely proves you wrong."

Jack smiled warmly, if not a little sadly, at the memory of Charlie. "I guess so," he softly answered.

After finally getting over the shock of meeting Jonathon, Sara noticed the little girl clinging to her dad's leg. "So, you must be Chloe," she said to the cute little girl with curly blonde hair and her dad's dark eyes.

Chloe, shyness taking over, just nodded her head at the woman and buried herself into her dad's leg.

Sara smiled at the scene. It didn't take any time at all for Jack to fall back into the dad-role. His kids were obviously already nuts about him.

Once Mike was introduced to the group of newcomers, they all headed inside to get better acquainted.

"They are absolutely adorable, Jack," Sara said, standing against the kitchen island, looking at the children coloring at the dining room table.

"I know," Jack said, smiling.

Cassie smiled, too. Jack was such a proud dad.

"So, you're moving back to Colorado. How is that going to work out?" Sara questioned.

Jack adjusted himself a little on the stool he was occupying and then looked up at Sara and shrugged. "I still have my house there, and I've been spending a lot of time at Sam's. I don't know. Maybe I can get her to move her and the kids in with me. My house is bigger…"

"Jack?" Sara's concerned voice interrupted him. "Forgive me if I'm way off base here, but, I know you love her. I've seen the way your eyes would light up whenever you mentioned her, but does she feel the same way about you? I mean, she didn't even tell you about your kids."

Cassie, feeling like she needed to stand up for Sam, answered for Jack. "Sam loves Jack as much as he loves her. If not, more."

Sara looked over at Cassie, surprised by the girl's defensive tone. "Oh," she prompted.

"Sam was under the impression that Jack was back together with you. She didn't want to get in the middle of you two." Then, a little lower, added, "she wanted Jack to be happy, even if it was with someone else."

Sara's eyes left Cassie's lowered head and returned to Jack, a look of confusion and guilt on her face. Jack's eyes showed the same amount of guilt.

Cassie was a little surprised at herself for coming so vehemently to Sam's defense. When she was first told at the SGC that Sam was insisting everyone stop trying to get Jack home, she had been furious at Sam. She had always thought Sam and Jack were meant to be together, and when her mom had told her about Sam getting pregnant while they had their minds stamped, Cassie couldn't have been happier. She patiently waited for six weeks for Jack to come home and sweep Sam off into the sunset, she was only fourteen and still believed in happy endings. So, when she was told that Jack would not be coming home and Sam was going to be a single-mom, Cassie was heartbroken and mad at those who wrecked her dreams of happily ever after.

But, in the days, weeks, and months that followed, Cassie's heart went out to Sam. Since Sam was on maternity leave, Cassie would go over to her house after school to help with the twins. She had walked in on Sam crying her eyes out on more than one occasion. Cassie had never seen Sam so heartbroken, and it broke her own heart. She couldn't understand why Sam would give up her own chance at happiness by not telling Jack about the twins, and she was mad that Sam was so willing to live her life without Jack.

Looking up and seeing the guilt she had placed on Jack's face, Cassie quickly felt bad. "I didn't agree with her decision. I was mad that no one came and got you."

Jack looked at Cassie in surprise, he was not expecting to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Cassie," Jack said, quietly. "Sam had good reasons for not wanting me to come back. For one, she knew if I did, I would have been court-martialed."

Cassie's eyes shot to Jack's. "What? You don't know that. Sam got out of it. You guys didn't know, they couldn't have found you guilty," Cassie responded in a flustered state.

Jack kept his eyes locked on Cassie's. "I did know, Cass."

"You knew? I don't understand, mom said you didn't have any memory, she said you didn't know who you were."

Sara stared back and forth from Jack to Cassie, having no idea what they were talking about but figuring it had to do with all the weird things Jack did with the stargate, whatever that was.

"I didn't know who we were, but I knew I loved her. Kinsey and Simmons were right, Cass. The stamp didn't include our feelings, those were all mine. I would have been found guilty. Sam knew I'd be found guilty. As much as I hate what she went through, I know why she did it."

Cassie just stared at Jack, speechless.

Sara, convinced that Sam loved her ex-husband as much as he loved her, decided to interrupt the staring contest. "Well, then, since you and Sam are obviously in love with each other, we need to make sure you don't screw this up."

Jack and Cassie both turned to stare at Sara. Neither having any idea what she was getting at.

"Jack, from what I've figured out so far, you and Sam have made love, but you've never actually been together as a couple, am I right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well," she continued, smiling. "If you want to sweep her off her feet, you're going to need to work at it."

"What?" Jack asked again, a slightly irritated look on his face. "Sam knows I love her and I know she loves me. I don't need to sweep her off her feet."

Cassie coughed, suggestively. When Jack and Sara turned their attention to her, she started her debate. "Actually, Jack. Sam does love you, but because of regulations, she has only loved you from afar. I don't think she could ever stop loving you, but actually being in a relationship is different, and you know how Sam feels about things being different."

"She hates it," he cut in. Sara looked at Jack in confusion so he elaborated. "Sam likes everything to be in exact order. She likes her routines, she likes things staying the same. It's the scientist in her."

"Exactly, Jack," Cassie broke in. "Sam doesn't like change. She is used to loving you from afar, if you want to keep up these changes, Sara's right, you're going to have to work for them."

Jack was very confused. Damn women, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Jack, you are a great man, but when it comes to romancing a woman, you're clueless, trust me, I know," Sara announced.

"What? Clueless? I got you!" he tried to argue.

"Yes, but I was only after your looks," she teased, smiling at him.

Cassie laughed. She loved it when Jack was put in his place.

"Chicago has some of the best boutiques in the country. Tomorrow we'll go with you to buy her a dress."

"What? I'm not buying Sam a dress!"

"Yes, you are, and maybe some shoes. Cassie, do you know Sam's dress and shoe sizes?"

"I sure do!" Cass grinned.

"Okay, why would I buy Sam a dress? She is perfectly capable of buying her own. In fact, I know she enjoys shopping," Jack tried to make his case again.

"Because you need to pamper her, Jack. And, the dress is for the dinner and dancing you're going to take her to."

"I don't dance!" he argued.

"Don't lie to me, Jack O'Neill, I know you can dance, and if you want Sam, then you will do this!" Sara replied using her 'do not cross me' voice.

Jack slumped his shoulders in defeat. His ex-wife and the teenage clothes-horse against him, he knew he didn't have a chance. "I don't even know if Sam can dance," he announced.

"She can," Cassie quickly answered.

Jack lifted his head curiously to Cassie. "How do you know?"

"Because Sam and Mom go to the military ball at Peterson every year."

"They go to that?" Jack exclaimed in shock.

"Uh, yeah!" Cassie replied, rolling her eyes. "They used to go just the two of them, but the last two years they've dragged Daniel and T with them."

Jack laughed loudly. "Daniel and T went to a military ball with Sam and Janet?"

"Yes. Laugh all you want, they always have fun."

Finding out that they all had fun at the dance he always avoided made him feel a little left out and so he decided to drop the subject.

The next day, Jack was dragged to shop after shop with the twins and Sara and Cassie. He was tired, annoyed and had enough. He just wanted to go back to his boat and pack his things. He had not slept well the night before, thinking continuously of the night before where he had slept curled up to Sam. He already missed her like crazy and just wanted to get this shopping over with so he could find a quiet, private place to sit down and call her. He knew just hearing her voice would make him feel better.

In what seemed like the fiftieth shop, Sara saw a red dress and decided it was perfect for Sam. The dress was very pretty, but Jack wasn't sure about the color. "Red? Really?" he questioned. "I prefer Sam in blue, it matches her eyes."

Both women groaned Jack's name.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Jack, you want to make Sam feel like a beautiful woman," Sara told him.

"She is a beautiful woman!" he announced, indignantly.

"Yes, but red is going to make her _feel_ it," Sara argued.

"I like blue!" Jack argued back.

"Jack, Sam's in the air force, right?"

"Right," Jack replied, confused by the question.

"The uniforms are blue, right?"

"Yes."

"She wears blue a lot at work?"

"Yes."

"So, don't you think she wants to wear a color that she won't associate with her male-populated job?"

"I guess," Jack answered, still confused.

"Great! Red dress it is!" Sara announced, pulling the dress off the hook and heading to the cashier.

"What?" Jack exclaimed, not sure what just happened.

By the end of the day, Jack was daydreaming of tossing his ex-wife and the evil teenager into Lake Michigan. After buying the dress, they just _had _to go to twice as many shops to find matching shoes. When he finally thought they were finished, Sara and Cassie insisted he needed a new suit for the date.

It was dark by the time they had finally finished. Over dinner, Sara and Cassie schooled Jack on buying Sam flowers before the date and gave him suggestions on which restaurant with dancing he should take her to.

Finally back on his houseboat, Jack settled Cassie and the twins in with a DVD of the Simpson's and went up top to call Sam.

"Carter," her voice flooded in his ear.

"Hey," he softly replied.

"Hi, how is everyone?"

"Good. They're all good. They're down watching the Simpson's with Cass. How are you?"

"Good. Lonely. I miss you guys," Sam answered.

"We miss you, too. How'd things go in Nevada?"

"Great! Everything went off without a hitch. Now, we can focus on the x-303."

"The what?"

"Oh! Nothing, it's just the next one we're building. I'll tell you more later."

"Okay. I love you-uuur voice, Sam."

Sam laughed lightly. "I love your voice, too, Jack," she replied, surprised and unsure why he said that.

"Yeah," Jack said, mentally kicking himself in the butt for what he really wanted to tell her. He had told her before, but it was always in the heat of the moment. Telling her like this, when they were just being casual was harder to do. "I miss you, a lot," he whispered out.

Sam was silent for a few seconds before she replied. "I miss you, too, Jack."

Jack quickly recovered from his moment of weakness. "So, um, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Sam said, trying to catch up with the quick change in subject. "Uh, can I talk to the kids?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Jack got out, flustered. "Uh, just a minute, I have to go back downstairs." He went downstairs and gave the phone to the twins so they could talk to their mom.

Sitting back and watching his children talk to their mom, he let the frustration and annoyance of spending the day shopping slip from his body. Sure, he hated it, but if it got him to the point where he could tell Sam he loved her without it being in the heat of the moment, then it was worth it. If it helped him make Sam fall in love with him all over again, it was worth it. And, if it finally gave him the chance at the life he left behind, it was definitely worth every last dress and shoe he was forced to look at all day. Definitely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

The Life he Left Behind

Chapter 13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was greeted at Sam's door by a very angry-looking Cassandra Frasier.

"Cass," Jack greeted, nonchalantly, ignoring the angry glare and the hand on the hip stance.

"Dinner and a movie? Dinner and a movie, Jack! What happened to the romantic dinner and dancing we agreed upon? Where's the dress, Jack?" Cassie hissed at Jack.

"What? We already had this date planned before we even went to Chicago. What was I supposed to do, just change it?"

"Yes!" Cassie growled. "I thought you wanted to win over Sam?"

"I do, Cass! I know what I'm doing, okay?" Jack replied, walking around the teenager who was obviously not moving from her position blocking the hallway, and headed towards the twins' room.

He heard Cassie groan as he made his way through Sam's house.

After visiting with his kids and reading 'Green Eggs and Ham' so many times he had it memorized, Jack was interrupted by Cassie walking in to the room with the phone to her ear. "No, no flowers, either. I know! I can't believe it either. After all we did, he didn't even give her the dress! Hold on, here he is," Cass pulled the phone from her ear and handed it over to Jack.

After scowling at Cassie, Jack snatched the phone from her. "Hello…..Sara. No, she should not have called you…………No, I didn't give her the dress yet…….yes, I still have it!…….Sara!…….no…..we're going to a movie, she doesn't need the dress yet…………..no, I didn't bring flowers. Damnit, Sara! No, listen to me…..I know what I'm doing. I appreciate your's and Cassie's help, but you have to let me do this my own way………I will, just not tonight………I know Carter, I have to do this my way…..because! Sara, I think I hear Sam, I have to go, I know what I'm doing, just…give me the benefit of the doubt, okay? Yeah, thanks, bye."

Jack hung up the phone and glared at Cassie.

"You promised, Jack," she whined, knowing she was going to get an earful for calling his ex-wife.

"I know, Cass, and I will. Just…not yet, give me time, kid."

Cassie lowered her head. "Okay."

The dispute settled, for now, Jack headed out of the bedroom to find Sam.

Sam was standing in the hallway, her eyes wide at overhearing Jack and Cassie squabbling. "Everything okay?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, fine," Jack said, a little too quickly. "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah, just let me kiss the kids good-bye," Sam replied quietly, concern still etching her features.

Jack was wearing khakis and a black dress shirt, but since they were only going to dinner and a movie, was not at all surprised to see Sam wearing jeans with a somewhat-dressy shirt. "You look nice," he told her, walking towards his truck.

"Thanks, you look nicer," she replied, smiling over at him. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

"You'll see," Jack said, grinning.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yup."

Sam grinned. "Oookay! So, where are we eating?"

"Not telling you that either."

"Ja-ack!"

"Ah, not this time, Carter! I'm used to hearing you call me Jack now. You can't use my name to get me to give into you anymore."

"Ja-ack," she repeated and then giggled.

"Ah, no giggling, colonel! You know the standing rule."

Sam glanced back up at Jack, a cocky grin on her face. "You can't order me anymore, Jack."

Realizing that she was absolutely right, Jack shook his head as a grin spread across his face. "I guess I can't, Carter, but, unless you've changed your mind about the third date rule, you may not want to giggle again."

Sam's jaw dropped as a look of surprise shot across her face. Suppressing a giggle, Sam shook her head in disbelief and hopped in Jack's truck.

Sam was surprised when they pulled up into a park. "The park?" she questioned, looking over at Jack.

"Yup," he replied, a smile donning his face. "Here, take this," he told her, handing her a large blanket.

"I thought…." she started, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Dinner and a movie, Carter, just like I promised. Trust me."

"Oookay," Sam responded with a confused look still on her face.

Jack grabbed a picnic basket from behind his seat and, after shutting and locking his truck, grabbed Sam's hand and led her through the park.

In the middle of the park was a small stage with an orchestra playing music. A small dance floor was set up next to the stage, and several couples were sprawled all over the lawn. Some were eating, some were just sprawled out on the grass allowing the sun's rays and the sound of the music to envelope their bodies.

"Wow, Jack! This is great!" Sam announced, a large smile gracing her face as she took in their surroundings.

"I'm glad you like it," he told her, squeezing her hand before letting it go so he could lay out the blanket and their dinner.

Sam was still grinning as they sat down and started eating. Jack had stopped at a deli and ordered steak subs, chocolate cake, and blue jello for dessert, along with a bottle of wine.

Sam was completely swept away by the whole romantic, music in the park, picnic date and found herself unable to keep her eyes off Jack O'Neill. He had come back in her life and completely swept her off her feet. How he could get to her so easily, she had no idea, but she knew he had. Big time!

Once the desserts were devoured, Jack cleaned up their small mess and then extended his hand to Sam.

Sam tossed him a confused look, a little reluctant in taking his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked, using his puppy-dog eyes to his full advantage.

Sam smiled. "I'd love to," she whispered and gave him her hand.

He pulled her up and they made their way to the make-shift dance floor. Taking her in his arms, Jack danced slowly around the dance floor, whispering how beautiful she was in her ear and settling feather-light kisses on her jawline as he held her tightly to him.

Sam couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Jack O'Neill. The old Jack, the new Jack, it didn't matter, she was finally starting to see that. Jack was Jack. Take him away from the action, and he was still the same person. The same person she fell in love with years ago.

Sam didn't even realize how long they had been dancing until the music suddenly stopped playing. Pulling her head off of Jack's shoulder, she looked over at the stage. "Why are they stopping?"

Jack pulled Sam back against him, missing the feel of her body against him as soon as she had moved. "It would be hard to hear the movie if they kept playing, don't ya think?" he whispered in her ear.

"Movie? Here?" Sam questioned, turning her eyes up to Jack's.

Jack smirked and nodded. "I told ya dinner and a movie, Sam."

Sam shivered at the use of her first name. He still didn't say it often enough, as far as she was concerned.

"Come on," Jack breathed, letting go of Sam's body and grabbing her hand. He tugged her back over to their blanket, but this time sat them down facing away from the stage.

Sam was surprised to see that while they were dancing, a crew had set up a large movie screen. Settling in between Jack's legs, her back resting against his front, Sam leaned her head back on his shoulder so she could see his face. "What's playing?"

"Casablanca."

"Hah, I love that movie!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Jack grinned. "I know."

Sam grinned back. "I love you," she said before realizing it.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the neck.

Before any more words could be spoken, the screen lit up and the movie began to play. Sam stayed nestled in between Jack's legs for the duration of the film, only moving when the credits announced the end of the movie.

Sam and Jack both stood up and stretched. Hours on the ground with their heads cranked at an odd angle had tightened their muscles considerably. Jack finished stretching his body out and noticed Sam's arms above her head as she stretched. He walked the two steps to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sam immediately ended her stretch and allowed her arms to fall on Jack's shoulders. "I was stretching," she whined with a laugh.

"I know," was all he said before capturing her lips in a mind-boggling kiss.

Sam responded with a passion Jack hadn't expected. The feel of her soft tongue caressing his lips and mouth was flipping his stomach with need and desire. Knowing he needed to end this before it got out of hand, (in a public park no less!) Jack reluctantly ended the kiss and then wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. "I'm never letting you go, Sam," he confided, his voice dripping with a multitude of emotions.

"You'd better not," Sam replied, tightening their embrace even more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie heard the front door open and Jack and Sam's voices carry through the house. Standing up, she went to greet them and saw Jack wave to her and head straight to the twins' room. 'Probably peeking in on the twins,' Cass figured.

Approaching Sam, she couldn't help but notice the slightly flushed cheeks and the look of complete happiness on the older woman's face. "So, how was your date?" Cassie prompted.

Sam's eyes closed as she tilted her head slightly upward. "Ohhh, Cass!" she cooed, as she remembered the events of the night. "It was the most romantic date I've ever been on."

Sam's smile slowly started to fade back and she opened her eyes to see a shocked-looking teenager. Crinkling her eyebrows in confusion over the look, Sam was going to ask Cassie what was wrong, but decided she probably didn't want to know. "I'm going to go check on the kids," she announced, her eyebrows still poised in confusion.

Cassie remained silent as she watched Sam walk down the hallway and enter the kids' room. "Romantic?" she muttered. "It was _just _dinner and a movie!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For the next few weeks, both Sam and Jack were very busy. Sam had begun extensive work on the larger X-303 that was currently under construction and Jack had been hired by Hammond to help train new recruits.

Jack loved his new position. He had the luxury of holding the title of colonel, without any of the disciplines. He could call the general George. He could wear civilian clothes, and most importantly, he didn't have to report every single move he made in a written statement. Oh yeah, Jack definitely loved his new position!

Claire continued to watch the twins while Sam and Jack were working, but Jack went straight to Sam's house everyday after work. They had all fallen into a routine that they were all very comfortable with.

The long-awaited third date was still elusive. They had been out many times as a family, but no date with just Jack and Sam.

Jack had planned the third date on several occasions, but each time, something came up and the plans were canceled. It was the most recent cancellation that really got the cogs whirring in Jack's head.

Sam had been called to Area 51 for an apparent emergency with the new X-303. After flying there and figuring out what was wrong with the ship, Sam called Jack and told him she wouldn't be home until sometime Saturday evening, depending on when she could get a flight back.

Jack assured her that he and the kids would be fine and hung up, his plan already coming to form. After conspiring with the two-year olds, Jack called up Janet and talked her into babysitting the little munchkins for the weekend.

Once all plans were in motion, Jack boarded his flight to Nevada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 1700 Saturday, Sam was beyond cranky. Two days fixing a mistake that never should have happened , especially with the people they had working on this project, had definitely put Sam in a bad mood.

After finally getting the engineering back where it should have been, Sam changed back into her civilian clothes and, ordering her subordinates not to do anything else to wreck her weekend, stomped off to her plane.

At the airfield, Sam was a little surprised to see a small, private plane waiting to fly her home. Normally, she was put on whatever military flight was headed to Peterson. "Are you sure this is my flight, sergeant?" she questioned the officer who had driven her to the airfield.

"Yes, ma'am. My orders were to deliver you to this plane. I don't think there are any other flights heading out tonight."

Sam creased her forehead in surprise. "Well, thank you, sergeant," she told him, grabbing her bag as she hopped out of the jeep. Just being out of the X-303 hangar, improving her mood.

Sam walked over to the plane. "Colonel Carter," the pilot standing at the door greeted. "My name is Capt. Grant and I will be your pilot this evening. Please, come on board."

Sam smiled and shook the pilot's hand before stepping aboard the small plane. The plane was quite elegant inside. Instead of the standard-issue seats, this plane had recliners and a large sofa. There was an entertainment center with a television and a small wetbar in the corner. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed, taking in the room. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were born," a warm, loving, familiar voice whispered in her ear behind her.

She wasn't surprised he snuck up on her. He had always been good at doing that. Sam turned around with a huge smile on her face. Any sign that her last two days were hell, completely wiped away. "What are you doing?" she asked, walking into his arms.

"I'm romancing you," he said with a smirk before covering her mouth with his own. Before long, they pulled away, nothing but love reflecting in both their eyes.

"Why all this, Jack? This plane must have cost a fortune."

"Nah, Grant's an old buddy of mine. He owed me a favor," Jack replied, pulling Sam to his chest and wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"But, why? I could've gotten a regular flight home," Sam asked, her cheek pressed up against his chest.

"We're not going home."

"What?" Sam gasped, lifting her head off his chest to look at his face. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"Jack, no surprises. Please, just tell me!" she whined. "What about the kids?"

"Taken care of. Janet's got them for the night."

"The night? Jack! Where are we going?"

Jack smirked and, setting his hands on her shoulders, turned her around and led her over to the sofa. "Not telling," he teased.

Sam tried to be angry with him, but it was no use. He was wonderful, and whatever he had planned, she knew she would love it. Not to mention, what he was currently doing to her neck, was enough to forgive anyone!

It didn't take long before the plane landed and Sam stepped out to a neon-world. Yup! Vegas.

"Las Vegas, Jack? Were you planning on having us elope?" she teased.

"Uh, no. Not tonight, anyway," he replied, grabbing her lightly and leading her to their awaiting ride.

Again Sam was surprised when Jack led her over to a limousine. Before she could open her mouth to question him again, Jack covered her lips with his finger. "Not telling," he announced with a smirk.

Just then, the chauffeur opened their door and Jack gently nudged Sam to get inside. "Sir," the chauffeur greeted.

"Frederick, right?" Jack asked the man.

"Correct, sir. To the hotel?"

"Yes," Jack answered before getting in the limo himself.

As the limo started up and began driving, Jack pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. "Tonight is all about you, Samantha," Jack announced in a sultry voice.

Sam, knowing all of her questions were going to go unanswered, smiled lovingly at the man before her and accepted the proffered wineglass.

It wasn't long before the limousine came to a stop and Frederick opened their door to the outside.

Sam stepped out to a large four-star hotel. "Jack, tell me your idea of a third date isn't to lock us up in a room all night?" Sam teased, hooking her arm around Jack's.

"Hmm, as tempting as that is, no. This is where we will be sleeping tonight, but for now, we're just here to get ready for the evening."

Sam wasn't expecting to get even that much information, so she was quite happy with his answer.

As they walked into the lobby, a young man approached them almost immediately. "Colonel O'Neill, your room has been prepared as you requested. This must be Mrs. O'Neill?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond, but Jack set his hand on top of hers and answered quickly. "Yes, this is Samantha, Lance. And, our goal tonight is to make her as happy as humanly possible."

Lance smiled and extended his hand in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Anything you need, just call for me, my name is Lance."

"Thank you, Lance. It's nice to meet you," Sam replied, shaking the man's hand, still quite curious at what Jack had planned.

Jack smirked, he knew he was driving her crazy. Slipping Lance a twenty dollar bill, Jack lightly pulled Sam over to the elevators and proceeded to the top floor.

Sam immediately noticed the button Jack pushed and the key he had to put in the elevator to give them access to that floor. "Jack? The suite? Isn't that a little too expensive?"

"Nothing's too expensive for you, Sam," Jack returned, wrapping his arms around her and capturing her lips in a sizzling kiss, the best way he knew to get her to stop asking questions.

A moment later, the elevator dinged as the doors opened to the luxurious hotel suite. The place was bigger than Sam's whole house. "Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed. "This is too much!"

Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind. "No, it's not. You are worth so much more than this, Sam. You mean everything to me, and tonight, I'm going to do my best to give you a little of what you deserve."

Sam was speechless. She didn't know where this side of Jack O'Neill came from, but she really was looking forward to the evening, even if she didn't think she deserved all the praise Jack was bestowing upon her.

Jack started guiding her over to the large French doors, obviously leading to the bathroom. Opening the doors, Sam was hit in the face with warm steam. Looking inside, she saw a huge circular tub, overfilling with bubbles and several candles burning all over the room. "Jack?" she started again, but was cut off.

"Nu uh! Sam, I don't want to hear it." He let go of her waist to check the time on his watch. "You've got one hour. Enjoy your bath. Your clothes are in the dressing room through that door," he told her, pointing to the door on the other side of the bathroom. I'll be back for you in one hour, make sure you're dressed and ready to go," he finished with a grin before indulging his mouth in the softness of her neck and shoulder one more time.

"You're not joining me?" she asked, already pulling off her shoes.

Jack moaned. "As much as I would love to join you, and trust me, I would really love to, I have to finish preparing our evening. You, enjoy the bath, the candles, the bubbles, relax, have another glass of wine, and I'll be back in an hour. Okay?"

Sam gave him a small smile. "Okay," she answered and kissed him one more time before he left her alone in the bathroom. Taking off all her clothes, Sam settled into the bath. It was quite warm and soothing. Before she knew it, all her muscles started to relax, helped slightly by all the wine Jack was pouring her since boarding the plane back at Area 51.

After half an hour, Sam reluctantly pulled herself out of the tub. Drying off, she slipped on a bathrobe and headed to the dressing room. The dressing room had a large vanity with more beauty and hair supplies than Sam had ever seen in one place before. There was a white suede chair sitting in front of the vanity and on the hook on the wall was the most beautiful red dress Sam had ever seen. Below the dress were matching shoes and on a small table beside the shoes, was a box. Sam walked over and opened the box. Inside was an assortment of underwear, lingerie and panty hose, along with an envelope. Sam picked up the envelope, noting her name printed across the front. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Samantha,_

_Cassie and I have packed this care box for you. As you can see, it is various underwear for you to wear under your new dress. Jack had turned bright red when we entered the lingerie store here in Chicago, so Cassie and I did all the shopping for your personals. We both hope that you are happy with what we picked out. You should know that Jack loves you very much. He suffered through a whole day of shopping to find you the perfect dress, shoes, and accessories. I know you know Jack as well as I, and he would not voluntarily do an hour of shopping, let alone a whole day._

_Whatever happens on your date tonight, remember this, Jack loves you, and he is doing all this to show you exactly how much. So, with that said, Cassie and I want to tell you to enjoy yourself tonight!_

_Your friend,_

_Sara _

Sam reread the letter two more times in disbelief. Not only did Jack's ex-wife write her a letter telling her to enjoy her date with her ex-husband, but Jack had started planning this night way back when he was in Chicago? Sam was stunned.

Still slightly in shock, Sam walked over to the dress and fingered the fabric as she memorized every detail of the beautiful gown. He was doing all this to show her how much he loved her. Sam's heart ached with love and tears of joy began streaking down her face. Fumbling around in the dressing room, Sam finally managed to recompose herself and after fixing her hair and applying her makeup and undergarments, Sam slipped on the gown.

It was gorgeous. And, she was absolutely stunning in it. After putting on the earrings and necklace she found in a jewelry case on the vanity, Sam slipped on the heels and headed out of the dressing room, five whole minutes before her time was up.

Stepping out, Sam took in the sight of Jack O'Neill, standing in front of her, dressed in an expensive suit, looking absolutely breath-taking. In his hand was a single red rose.

"Samantha, you are absolutely stunning," he drawled out, his smirk ever-present on his face.

Sam smiled. "You, Jonathon, are stunning as well," she replied, walking up to him.

He handed her the rose. "Are you ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes," Sam answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jack smiled and took her hand, leading her out of the room and on to the start of their date.

Leaving the hotel lobby, Sam wasn't even surprised to see Frederick waiting there with the door already open. "Frederick," Sam greeted with a smile as he helped her into the limo.

Once Jack was in, he poured her another glass of wine.

"If I drink much more of this, I may not remember this night tomorrow," she warned him.

Jack grinned. "Well, we definitely don't want that!" he teased before setting the glass aside.

They chit-chatted as the limo weaved through traffic until it finally reached it's destination. "Where are we?" Sam asked, looking out the tinted window at a large building.

"Nevada Opera House," Jack announced just as Frederick opened their door.

"Opera? You're taking me to the Opera?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jack replied, stepping out of the limo behind Sam. He reached out and rested his hand at the small of her back. "I remember you commenting about the opera years ago to Danny."

Sam let a small smile play at her lips as she remembered that conversation. "My mom used to take me to the opera. She loved it."

"I know. I remember you telling Daniel," he whispered in her ear as they reached the doors. They walked inside. There were people all over the lobby waiting for the show to start. Everyone was dressed up just as much as Jack and Sam, some even more so.

"What are we seeing?' she asked, looking around the elegant hall.

"One of my favorites."

"One of _your_ favorites?" Sam asked with a suspicious smirk. She knew he listened to opera music when he was alone, but she also knew he would never openly admit to it.

"Yes, well, I had a mother too," he teased.

Sam let out a small laugh.

Jack stopped talking and grinned. "I love you," he told her, looking in her eyes with so much love.

Sam smiled and stepped closer to Jack. "I love you too, Jack O'Neill," she whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Before long, a man came out and directed everyone to their seats. Sam was surprised when they were led to the balcony. "Jack? Aren't the balcony seats the most expensive."

"Hmm, I don't know, are they?" he replied, not answering her question. They sat in their seats and Jack fiddled with the opera glasses, to Sam's amusement, until the curtain was raised.

When the opera was finished, Sam looked over at Jack. He was slightly hunched over, and was that drool pooling at the corner of his mouth? Grinning, Sam lightly nudged him, "Jack, Jack, the show's over," she cooed into his ear.

Jack opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his beautiful love so close to him. "What'd I miss?" he asked, a sleepy smirk spreading across his face.

"When did you fall asleep?"

Jack rubbed his hand over his face. "Uh, I don't know. When did the curtain raise?" he joked as they made their way out of the balcony section

Sam laughed and pushed Jack in the arm with her body, getting a glare from the older couple walking behind them.

"This was great, Jack. Thank you," Sam told him, a jubilant smile on her rosy cheeks.

"It's not over yet," he replied, taking her arm and guiding her toward their awaiting limo.

"It's not? What's…"

"Eh, eh!" Jack cut in, waving his finger at her.

Sam shook her head in amusement before climbing in to the limo.

Jack joined her seconds later after speaking quietly to Frederick and they were once again, on their way.

Before long, the limo came to a stop, and Jack and Sam were helped out. Before them, this time, was what looked to Sam as a large hall. "Where are we now?" she asked, taking Jack's arm.

Jack shrugged. "We've gotta eat," he replied, his eyes dancing in merriment.

Sam creased her forehead. "This doesn't look much like a restaurant," Sam tried.

"Ah, well, looks can be deceiving." Jack opened the door and they moved inside. Ahead of them was a long corridor, still holding her arm in his, Jack led them down the corridor to a man standing at a podium.

"Good evening, sir," the man greeted. "And, what are your names?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter," Jack told the man.

"Ah, yes, right this way, then," the man announced after scanning the paper on the podium. He walked over and tapped on the large, ornate doors to the left of the podium. Seconds later, both large doors began opening. Inside was a giant hall with elegantly set tables all around the room. There was a stage with a band playing soothing music and more men and women dressed in expensive attire.

Sam looked up at Jack, a bemused look on her face. Jack waited until they were seated at their table before explaining. "This is a charity ball. All proceeds tonight go to the lymphoma foundation." Jack took her hands in his. "I will never be able to get that desperate look of yours out of my mind. The day SG-3 showed up at the tokra base and told us your dad was dying. I know we saved him, but there are so many others…"

Sam squeezed his hands, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek. "Thank you," was all she said, the look on her face said everything else for her.

Jack reached his thumb up from her hold and wiped the tear from her face, passing her a look of his own.

The rest of the night was perfect. Their food was delicious and when they had finished eating, Jack escorted Sam to the dance floor. They danced for hours, both completely happy and content in each other's arms.

It was the wee hours of the morning when they finally returned to their hotel suite. The night so perfect and romantic, Sam still felt like she was walking on clouds. Just as she heard the door click behind Jack, she turned around and pinned him to the door. She gently attacked his lips with passion. Jack's hands came up and around her waist, pulling her completely into him. "Third date," she breathed in between kisses.

"Bedroom," Jack replied, picking her up and carrying her to the adjoining bedroom. The night continued on to be perfect. This time, there was no worry or doubt in their minds and they made love like they should have been doing years ago.

Completely spent after their love-making, they collapsed into oblivion in each other's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sam woke up to Jack's smiling face. "Morning," she rasped, a smile already spreading across her face.

"Good morning," Jack replied. "I love you," he added.

"I love you, too."

Jack reached out and captured her left hand from under the covers and pulled it out. He settled it on Sam's stomach and slowly caressed her fingers with his own. Looking up and into her eyes, he slowly slipped a ring on to her third finger. "I'm not asking for today, or even a year. But, someday, when you're ready, I want you to be my wife, officially, because you already are in my heart."

Sam's throat had gone completely dry. Her eyes had both pooled with tears that were now escaping down her cheeks as her face scrunched up, a sob of complete bliss wanting to escape. Knowing that no coherent sound was going to come out of her mouth, Sam wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eighteen Hours later, they were back home sitting on Sam's sofa. The twins had been excited to see them, asking question after question about their trip and what they did and why they did it. After pizza, ice cream and baths, Jack and Sam tucked in the little munchkins and curled up together on the sofa.

Sam was snuggled into Jack, toying with the ring on her finger. "I would have, you know," she quietly stated.

"Would've what?" Jack sleepily asked.

"Married you today."

"Too tired today, maybe tomorrow," Jack teased.

Sam giggled.

Jack sat up a little on the couch. "Do you like the ring?"

"I love it! It's beautiful!"

Jack took her hand in his and played with the ring on her finger. "The large diamond represents our love for each other. And, the two on the sides, they represent what our love created…against all odds," he finished, his voice dropping dramatically.

Sam felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. "That's beautiful," she told him.

He hugged her to his body. "It's the truth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Thank you to everyone who has hung in there with me through this story. This last chapter is a twist, and if you are confused at the beginning, just keep reading, it will all start clearing up for you. Sorry, if it is too choppy, I've been sick this week. This chapter is for Stargate Barbie aka Siler's Wench for her great support and her unwhineyness! (yeah, I really don't think there is a way to spell that word!) Forgive me for any mistakes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Digger One, this is Carter. Do you copy?"

"Are we too late?"

"I think they're unconscious," Sam answered.

"Let me give them a nudge," Jacob replied. He moved the ship forward and bumped the smaller death glider.

Jack opened his eyes.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Sam called out through the mic.

"Sam?" Jack croaked out in a low voice, confusion spread across his tired-looking face.

"Sam?" Jacob repeated.

"Did he just call you Sam?" Daniel asked at the same time, a hint of amusement and concern intermingled in his voice.

"He's probably suffering from hypoxia. Oxygen deprivation."

"Sam?" Jack asked again, his head turning and finding Sam. "Sam!"

"Hi, sir," she replied, a small smile on her face. A mixture of relief that he was still alive and embarrassment that he was using her given name in front of her father, the general, flooding her body. And, of course, she was worried about his obvious mental condition, as well, he _never_ called her Sam anymore. "We're going to get you out of there, sir. What's your reserve oxygen status?"

"What?" Jack asked, confusion creased across his face. "Where are the kids?"

"Kids?" Jacob repeated.

"Did he just say kids?" Daniel added.

Sam, feeling a little on the spot and a little aggravated with the constant childish questioning coming from her dad and Daniel, rolled her eyes and turned back to Col. O'Neill. "Sir, I need to know your reserve oxygen status."

"Sam, how'd I get here. The last thing I remember is being in bed with you…"

Sam gasped.

"What?" Jacob roared.

"Did he just say…?"

"DANIEL!" Sam yelled, cutting him off before he finished his sentence.

Sam felt her face flushing. What the hell was wrong with the colonel? "Sir, is Teal'c awake?" she asked. Yeah, that was a great way to get off whatever hallucination the colonel had been having.

Jack just stared at her, trying to take in what was happening. This all seemed….wrong! The last thing he remembered was making love to Sam and then discussing wedding plans, snuggled together in her bed. They were going to have Chloe be the flower girl and Jonathon be the ring-bearer. Sam was going to call up the Tok'ra base to let her dad know about the wedding when she went in to work the next day.

Jack looked over at Jacob standing next to Sam. Well, it looked like she got a hold of him! Jack turned his gaze back to the baffled blue eyes of Sam. Something about this seemed all-too familiar.

He looked ahead of him and saw the back of Teal'c's head. Something about this was definitely familiar! "Teal'c!" he croaked out. "Teal'c!" he croaked a little louder and threw a pen that he had apparently had in his hand.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's strong voice rang out in the small compartment.

"Sam wants to talk to you," he told him, his eyes turning back to Sam in the other ship. There was just something way too familiar about all of this. If he could just put his finger on it…..

Sam had been talking, but he was so caught up in his own confusion, he didn't hear her. "Sir! Did you get that?" her voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Sam?" he croaked out and looked at her, his eyes showing emotions Sam had only seen once before, from the other side of a force shield. It took almost everything she had not to gasp aloud. "Are you still going to marry me?"

This time, Sam did gasp.

"Is there something you need to tell me about your relationship with Col. O'Neill?" Jacob asked in a controlled voice, his eyes darting from Sam back to Jack.

"No, of course not!" Sam snapped at her father. What the hell was wrong with the colonel? "He's obviously delusional."

"Delusional?" Daniel piped up. "I think he just asked you to marry him."

Sam rolled her eyes again and dramatically sighed in exasperation. "Please, can we just get them aboard and then figure out what's wrong with Col. O'Neill?"

Both men looked sheepish as they realized how immature they were acting when two men's lives were at stake. They quickly went into action and after finally getting it through to Jack what they were doing, ringed them aboard the tel'tac.

"Hi," Jack said as Sam and Jacob joined Daniel and the newly ringed-aboard Jack and Teal'c. His eyes never left Sam's until Jacob kneeled down and blocked his view.

"Jack, you okay?" Jacob asked with concern.

It was then that everything finally clicked in Jack's head.

The test flight. Apophis' booby trap in the death glider. They were trapped in space. But…..he already went through all this! He remembered it. Shortly after this, Sara calls and tells him about her father and he leaves the SGC. Leaves Sam. Leaves Sam and refuses to come back. Leaves his children. His unborn children.

Jack's eyes dart to Sam in a frantic act. Searching her body, he doesn't see any sign of pregnancy. What was going on? Closing his eyes, Jack tries to concentrate, something that was becoming much easier with the oxygen finally returning to his body.

"We were in the death glider?" Jack asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied, happy to see that his mental status appeared to be returning to normal.

"What year is it?"

"Year?" Sam repeated. Okay, maybe his mental status wasn't back quite yet.

"Year!" he barked. The situation was becoming more and more clear, and more and more frustrating.

"It's 2000, sir," Sam answered in a low voice, coming over and leaning in front of the colonel.

Jack sighed a deep, defeated sigh. "2000?"

Sam nodded.

Jack closed his eyes. It was all a stupid dream. No Chloe, no Jonathon. No Sam. Just Carter. She was just Carter to him again. "Damn it," he hissed before stopping himself and covered his eyes with his fists.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Sam asked in worry.

"Fine, Carter! I'm fine," he snapped.

Sam, not knowing what else to do, left Teal'c and the colonel and returned to the bridge. Before long, the ship deposited all of SG-1 back on earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately upon their arrival at the SGC, Teal'c and Jack were ordered to report to the infirmary. They were just finishing up with their exams when Jack saw Sam enter, her face looking a little green.

"Janet?" Sam's voice squeaked out as she approached Janet and Teal'c.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Uh, I'm still a little nauseous. Is there something you can give me?" Sam asked, holding her stomach.

"Sure thing, just give me a sec……"

Jack's mind blocked out Janet's rambling and started throwing images in his face. He and Sam on the ice planet. They made love, that was not a dream! He had told her he knew he loved her, no matter what memories they took, he knew he loved her. They had made love on that desolate planet.

Another image flashed in his mind. This one of Sam, explaining to him about how she didn't even know she was pregnant and was on the verge of a miscarriage.

That image switched to an image he had seen only on video. It was of Sam in labor, Daniel's voice commentating as he held the camera.

And, another image, Chloe. Her cherub face and blonde curls.

Jonathon. His blue eyes and familiar-Charlie expression.

Sam. Tears in her eyes as she twirled the engagement ring on her finger, leaning up and kissing him. _I love you, Jack._

Jack finally returned to reality. He jumped off his bed and searched the room for Sam.

There she was, taking some pills from Janet.

"NO!" he yelled, practically running to them. "No, don't take them. Janet, do a pregnancy test on Sam," he ordered, coming to a stop right in front of the woman.

"WHAT?" both women exclaimed simultaneously.

Sam's face blanched.

"Sam," Jack said, turning his head and taking in her pale complexion. "Jonah and Thera. It's possible."

Sam's face whitened even more and her hand shot up to her mouth.

Janet didn't need any more explanation than that and led Sam over to a bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack paced the room while Sam just twiddled her fingers as they waited for the test results.

Janet came walking back into the infirmary. "I've got them," she announced.

Jack stopped pacing and Sam looked even more nervous.

"You're pregnant."

Sam turned moist blue eyes to Jack.

"It's okay," he said, cupping her face with his warm hands. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We'll get through this, trust me," he whispered to her, her body relaxing in his arms.

"I'm afraid there might be a problem, though," Janet's meek voice sounded out. She really didn't want to tell her best friend she was about to miscarry.

Jack didn't wait for Janet to explain. "We have to call Thor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DANIEL! Get that damn thing out of here!"

"Aw, come on, Jack! This is the miracle of birth! Trust me, your going to want to see this," Daniel whined, holding the camera and zooming in on Sam suffering a huge contraction.

"I'm right here, Danny-boy. I AM going to see it. All of it. No videos, no photographs, I'm going to be here for it all, firsthand." With that, Jack took the camera out of Daniel's hands, tossed it on a chair across the room and threw a proud smile at a very confused archaeologist. "First-hand, Danny-boy!"

Daniel continued to stare at Jack with a perplexed look.

"JA-ACK! Get in here!" Sam's strained voice yelled from her bed. "If I don't make it through this, Teal'c's swore to avenge me!"

Jack let out a laugh and turned to his fiancée. "What do I keep telling you, Sam? Everything is going to be just fine!" He walked over and unclenched her fist from the sheets, raising it to his mouth and laying a kiss on it. He looked around the room. So familiar, and yet, so different. Different, and oh so very right. This was the way it was supposed to be.

He looked back down at the sweat-soaked Sam. "Everything is going to be wonderful."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Personally, I thought my twist was quite clever, but I would love to know what everyone else thought. Loved it? Hated it? Fell off your seat in surprise? Whatever, let me know!


End file.
